Vampire's Way
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Tahun 2011 di kota Tokyo orang-orang sudah banyak yang tidak percaya lagi tentang adanya vampire, sampai pada suatu hari ditemukan mayat seorang perempuan dengan darah yang telah mengering seperti darahnya telah abis terhisap oleh vampire. Pairing Haitsu
1. Chapter 1

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , gackt x hyde , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T mungkin ntar M :D

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

Tahun 2011 di kota Tokyo orang-orang sudah banyak yang tidak percaya lagi tentang adanya vampire, sampai pada suatu hari ditemukan mayat seorang perempuan dengan darah yang telah mengering seperti darahnya telah abis terhisap oleh vampire. Awalnya masih banyak yang mengira ini adalah pembunuhan biasa, tetapi setelah terjadi 10 pembunuhan yang serupa warga mulai resah. Akhirnya walikota Tokyo memanggil salah satu vampire hunter terhebat 'Ken' untuk membasmi vampire tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ^^" kata pak walikota.

"Hmm mana gadis-gadis yang kau janjikan?" Ken bertanya sambil mengisap rokoknya.

"A…Anu ituuu…" keringat walikota bercucuran

"Tidak ada gadis maka tidak ada yang bisa kubantu untuk membunuh vampire itu gampang kan?" Ken beranjak pergi sampai akhirnya dia terpesona dengan munculnya seseorang yang seperti malaikat datang menghampirinya. Rambutnya yang coklat, kulitnya yang putih, dan lekuk badannya yang sangat menarik. Ken sampai tidak sadar air liurnya udah hampir menetes.

Sambil mengambil nafas karena sepertinya dia kecapaian dia berkata kepada Ken "Maa…maaf tadi aku tersesat, entah kenapa dari kecil aku susah sekali mengingat jalan" sambil tersenyum "Perkenalkan aku Ogawa Tetsuya aku dipilih walikota untuk menjadi partnermu aku pintar dalam menyembuhkan luka lho". Ken bingung nama yang aneh untuk cewek "O..Ogawa Tetsuya itukan nama untuk cowok bukannya untuk cewek secantik kamu.."

"Tapi aku kan cowok"

"……" Ken terdiam

"Ken-kun?" Tetsu tampak bingung

"Apa yang kamu bilang tadi?"

"Mmm.. Ken-kun.. yang itu?"

"Bukannn yang sebelumnya kamu bilang apa?"

"Mmm… Aku cowok?"

Ken langsung seperti terperosok ke jurang terdalam. Bagaimana aku bisa salah mengenali cowok sebagai cewek!!!!

Dengan marah Ken pun pergi "Seperti yang kubilang tadi ga ada cewek berarti aku pergi!" tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan menarik lengan bajunya yang panjang.

"Ja…jadi kau tidak mau membantu kami?" Kata Tetsu sambil berlinang air mata.

Ken langsung merah mukanya bukan karena marah tapi karena dia deg-degan. Bingung karena apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menghentikan tangisan Tetsu tanpa ada yang membantunya, maka Ken akhirnya bicara "Baiklah aku akan membantu memusnahkan vampire itu tapi untuk kali ini saja, lain kali kalau tanpa cewek aku tidak akan membantu!" sambil mengambil lagi rokok dari sakunya.

"Makasih Ken-kun!" Tetsu pun akhirnya tersenyum

Walikota dan yang lainnya senang sekali karena siasat mereka berhasil dengan bantuan dari Tetsu tentunya.

"Sial betul aku ini" kata Ken dalam hati "Baru kali ini aku kerja dengan suka rela"

Malamnya,

"Hyde...." Teriak Gackt sambil mau memeluk Hyde tercintanya yang langsung di tendang sama Hyde.

"Apaan sich tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu aku kan jadi kaget" Jawab Hyde ketus.

"Hehe.. Hari ini kan malam si pemburu vampir ikutan jadinya aku lagi senang banget nich.. Kamu bosan juga kan menikmati makan malam tanpa harus bersusah payah dulu" Gackt tersenyum

"Hmm. Iya juga sih.. Sebenarnya aku penasaran seberapa kuat si pemburu itu" Hyde tersenyum "Aku menjadi tidak sabar"

Tiba-tiba Yuki muncul

"Hyde-sama setelah kuteliti pemburu itu bernama Ken Kitamura salah seorang dari pemburu vampir yang paling hebat. Berhati-hatilah karena dia akan membawa seorang partner" Kata Yuki sambil bersujud

"Yuki terimakasih atas infonya.. Kau pikir memang pikir Hyde ini.. Terus kamu tidak perlu bersujud dan panggil aku Hyde saja kan sudah kubilang berkali-kali kamu ini bukan anak buahku tapi temanku, jadi tak perlu terlalu sopan gitu."

"Ah! I...Iya Hyde-sama" melihat mata tajam Hyde yang memandangnya Yuki baru ingat "Ah! Hyde maksudku"

"Tolong panggilkan Louise dan Izac untuk membantuku"

"Ba..Baik!" sahut Yuki dengan semangat.

Hyde pun lalu memberikan senyum yang paling manis sebelum akhirnya dia pergi untuk mencari mangsa.

Di tempat yang telah ditentukan Yuki melumpuhkan para polisi dalam sekejab. Hyde pun muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Ken yang membuat Ken terkejut.

"A..apa yang" Ujar Ken yang tanpa sadar sudah dikunci oleh Hyde.

"Hmm jadi kamu ya si pemburu vampir itu. Tapi sayang sekali kamu kurang kuat aku kunci sedikit saja kamu sudah tak bisa bergerak" Hyde tersenyum sambil mulai meminum darah Ken"

"Ugh... Sialan.." baru kali ini dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu ajalnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul Tetsu sambil mengeluarkan kilatan petir "Lepaskan Ken!" ujarnya.

Hyde yang terkejut melepaskan Ken dan mulai melarikan diri.

"Mengapa dia ada disini?" Pikir Hyde sambil lari.

_Flashback_

_Siang hari sebelum Tetsu bertemu dengan Ken dia tersesat di sebuah gang terpencil._

"_Ukz... Aku harus kemana ini aku lupa jalan di sekitar sini" sambil tertunduk lesu._

_Hyde yang memperhatikan dari jauh mulai mendekatinya._

"_Hmm.. Sepertinya anda tersesat. Aku mengenal daerah sini mau kubantu" Ujar Hyde sambil tersenyum._

"_A.. I... Iya. Aku harus ke balai kota tapi aku tersesat. Hehehe" Kata Tetsu berseri-seri karena akhirnya ada orang yang mau menolongnya._

"_Perkenalkan aku Hyde" tersenyum ramah._

"_Ah.. Aku Tetsu" mukanya memerah._

_Hal pertama yang terbesit di kepala Hyde mengenai Tetsu, dia sangat manis dan cantik menjadikannya tidak tahan untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi tentu saja diurungkan karena Tetsu adalah seorang lelaki._

"_Sebenarnya mau ngapain ke balai kota?" Tanya Hyde penasaran._

"_Eh? I...Itu rahasia.. Hehehe" Jawab Tetsu sambil tersenyum manis_

Hyde kembali ke pikirannya yang semula "Jangan-jangan seseorang itu adalah si pemburu vampir ini. Lalu kenapa aku tidak mau ketahuan Tetsu kalau aku adalah vampir?!"

Yuki yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menghalangi Tetsu untuk mengejar Ken dan Hyde lebih jauh.

"Minggir!" Perintah Tetsu

"Maaf saja aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu" Ujar Yuki kalem.

'Bagaimana ini aku tak bisa membantu Ken' pikir Tetsu dalam hati.

Maka dimulailah pertarungan sengit antara Hyde dengan Ken.

Ken mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang kemudian Hyde diserang dengan petir tapi dengan mudah Hyde menghindarinya.

"Apa hanya segini kekuatanmu? Aku kecewa..." Ejek Hyde

"Kauuu!" Ken maju agar bisa bertarung jarak dekat. Ken menebaskan pedangnya ke arah leher Hyde. Hyde pun mengelak kebelakang dengan lincah namun saat Ken mulai menyerang lagi , Hyde mendengar suara Tetsu..

"Ken-kun sebentar aku akan kesana!" teriak Tetsu

Hyde pun jadi kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga tusukan pedang Ken yang bertubi-tubi mengenai bagian tubuhnya sehingga Hyde mendapat luka yang serius.

"Ukh! Sial aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi" Kata Hyde sambil berlutut dengan tangannya memegang bahunya yang terluka paling parah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengakui kekalahanmu, hei vampir?" Kata Ken sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe.. Hahahahaha.." Hyde tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Ken terbingung-bingung.

"Hmm... Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak mungkin kalah karena aku mempunyai banyak teman yang setia padaku" Sambil Hyde berkata itu muncullah Louise dan Izac menyerang Ken untungnya Ken dapat menangkis serangan keduanya.

"A..apa jadi bukan hanya dua vampir rupanya" pikir Ken dalam hati.

"Hngh... Kalian lama sekali sih!" Kata Hyde sambil kesakitan sepertinya lukanya lebih dalam dari yang dikira.

"Maaf Hyde sebelum kesini kami melakukan 'ritual kami' dulu. Hihihi" Sahut Louise.

Izac hanya mengangguk malu sambil memerah pipinya.

"Kalian jangan menghiraukan aku atau kalian terima akibatnya sendiri" kata Ken sambil berlari mendekati Hyde, tapi sebelum sempat mendekat Ken sudah dihadang Louise dan Izac.

"Hyde kau pergilah dahulu menyembuhkan lukamu nanti kami akan menyusul" Sahut Louise.

"Hmm.. Oke deh tolong ya." Hyde pun pergi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya dulu.

"Sial! Kau mau kabur ya!" Teriak Ken sambil bertarung dengan Louise dan Izac.

Louise dan Izac adalah lawan yang sulit bagi Ken karena selain satu lawan dua mereka mahir dalam melakukan Alchemy. Saat Louise menyerang Ken jarak dekat maka Izac melakukan alchemy-alchemy untuk menyerang Ken dari jauh sehingga Ken kewalahan. Tapi karena mulai pagi maka Yuki, Louise, dan Izac pun pergi menuju markas.

"Fiuhhh... Tertolong deh" kata Ken sambil menjatuhkan diri ke tanah "Gilaaa hari pertama capee banget tidak kukira vampirnya lebih dari dua. Harusnya aku dapat bayaran lebih nih"

Tetsu yang sudah terbebas dari Yuki mulai menyembuhkan Ken.

"Ken-kun sini tangannya" sahut Tetsu

Ken pun menurutinya karena tangannya memang terluka paling parah

"sor te hel tum" Tetsu mengucapkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka.

'Shhhh' luka Ken perlahan menutup

"Wuooooo... Sugeee... Langsung sembuh " Ken melihat lukanya yang sudah sembuh total. "Thank you Tetsu"

"Hehe tapi cuma ini aku bisanya"

"Tapi ini hebat" Ken tiba-tiba melihat mata Tetsu yang jernih yang membuat Ken memerah mukanya dan mematung.

"Ken-kun? Hoi..?" Tetsu yang bingung membuat Ken menjadi tambah deg-degan.

Begitu Ken bergerak untuk memeluk Tetsu yang saat itu sangat manis bagi pandangan Ken. "Ah! Aku baru ingat hari ini janji mau berkunjung ke rumah nenek! Aku pergi dulu." Tetsu buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Ken yang sedang mematung lagi.

Di sebuah gereja tua dipinggir kota, Hyde masih berusaha menyembuhkan lukanya karena vampir mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

"Ukh.. Sial kenapa lukaku belum sembuh-sembuh juga sih! Jangan-jangan di pedang Ken tersimpan suatu rahasia" Pikir Hyde kesal.

"Tetsu.." ntah kenapa tiba-tiba Hyde ingin sekali bertemu dengan Tetsu. Mukanya yang manis, badannya yang indah, rambutnya yang wangi.

Tetsu yang sedang menuju rumah neneknya itu mendengar suara-suara dari dalam gereja tua yang sedang dilewatinya. Mendengar ada suara Tetsu penasaran untuk menyelidikinya.

"Ukh... Sakit.. Auch" Hyde yang sedang mencoba untuk mengganti posisi duduk tiba-tiba melihat sesosok orang yang dikenalnya 'Gaaa. Gawat.. Gara-gara aku memikirkannya sekarang Tetsu ada disini dan melihat sosokku yang begini. Dia pasti akan memanggil Ken untuk menghabisiku' Mau bersembunyi pun sudah tidak sempat.

"Hy...de..." Tetsu kaget dia melihat sosok Hyde yang masih dalam sosok vampir.

'Gawat deh.. mana lagi si Louise yang katanya mau menjemputku'

"Tetsu... Seperti yang kau lihat aku ini vampir.. Sana panggil polisi atau Ken untuk menghabisiku" Kata Hyde pasrah karena belum ada yang menjemputnya dan dengan luka yang seperti ini dia tidak bisa kabur jauh.

Tapi bukannya Tetsu memanggil polisi dan Ken dia malah mendekati Hyde dan jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Hyde bingung dengan sikap Tetsu.

"Tahan ya.." Tetsu mulai membacakan mantranya lagi "sor te hel tum"

Perlahan luka Hyde mulai sembuh, Hyde sangat takjub dengan keahlian Tetsu "Ternyata kau ini bukan hanya cowo yang bisanya tersesat saja ya"

"Apa yang kau bilang. Huh.." Tetsu merajuk.

"Hehehe.. Aku hanya bercanda Tetsu.." Hyde tersenyum.

"Tetsu.. Kenapa kau menyembuhkanku bukannya melaporkanku ? Aku ini kan vampir."

Kata Hyde pelan.

"Bisa dibilang ini sudah kewajibanku untuk menyembuhkan semua yang terluka. Mau manusia, hewan, bahkan vampir sekaligus." Tetsu tersenyum lagi.

"Apa...Kau tidak takut denganku?" Tanya Hyde

"Buat apa aku takut denganmu.. Kau itu orang yang sangat baik buktinya kau telah membantuku waktu sedang tersesat"

"Baik , ya" Hyde berkata dengan sangat pelan sambil tersenyum dan rona warna merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Tetsu..."

"Apa?" tanya Tetsu sambil melihat ke Hyde.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Hyde memeluk Tetsu dengan sangat erat.

"Hy...Hyde?!" Tetsu terkejut namun dia tak dapat melepaskan diri karena Hyde jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Hyde yang mencium harumnya rambut Tetsu mulai mengendus-ngendus wangi rambut Tetsu. Perlahan tangan Hyde yang satu mulai mengusap pipi Tetsu yang halus lalu mulai memegang dagu Tetsu. "Hyde?" Tetsu mulai takut dengan apa yang sedang Hyde lakukan. Hyde mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsu sehingga mereka saling merasakan nafasnya masing-masing. Wajah Hyde dan Tetsu saat ini sama-sama merah. "Tetsu...." Tinggal beberapa mili lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan tiba-tiba masuk beberapa anak buah Ken yang ditugaskan untuk mencari vampir termasuk Hyde. Karena luka Hyde sudah disembuhkan, dia dengan cepat dapat melarikan diri.

Sekarang Tetsu terpaksa tidak menemui neneknya karena dia harus berhadapan dengan Ken untuk melaporkan kejadian barusan. "Jadi apa yang dia lakukan padamu Tetsu.. Dia belum menghisap darahmu kan?" Tanya Ken. Tetsu yang ditanyakan tentang yang Hyde lakukan tiba-tiba mukanya memerah "Di..Dia belum lakukan apa-apa kok.. Bener.." Dalam pikiran Tetsu terlintas terus saat Hyde tiba-tiba memeluk Tetsu dan mau mencium Tetsu membuat muka Tetsu sekarang seperti telur rebus. Ken yang daritadi memperhatikan Tetsu merasa ada sesuatu hal lain yang belum diceritakan oleh Tetsu tapi karena Tetsu tidak cerita apa-apa maka dia mempersilakan Tetsu untuk beristirahat.

Tetsu pun kembali ke apartemennya untuk beristirahat tentunya dengan pengawalan yang ketat. Tetsu yang sampai ke kamarnya langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur mukanya masih memerah apalagi saat memikirkan Hyde "Hyde.... Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hingga aku jadi begini aneh"

Hyde yang sudah kembali ke rumahnya, langsung memarahi teman-temannya yang melupakan dirinya yang sedang terluka. "Maaf.. Kami lupa karena kami sudah cape banget tadi hehehe" Louise tertawa. "Aku juga minta maaf aku kira Hyde sudah tertidur" Yuki menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Hah... Sudahlah sekarang aku mau tidur dulu" Hyde menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung tiduran di ranjangnya "Tetsu.... Kenapa tadi aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya ya... Jangan-jangan aku telah jatuh cinta"

* * *

TBC

plisss review.. biar kalau ada salah bisa diperbaiki lagi untuk yang mendatang m(-__-)m


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : M-

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

Chapter 2

Siangnya Tetsu baru terbangun karena kejadian kemarin yang melelahkan dan membingungkan. Tetsu merenggangkan badannya baru setelah itu Tetsu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tapi Tetsu saat itu tidak tahu kalau saat itu dia sedang diawasi oleh Hyde. Hyde dengan seksama melihat kegiatan sehari-hari Tetsu. Hyde sekarang ini hanya ingin melihat Tetsu dari jauh karena Hyde takut kalau Tetsu jadi membencinya gara-gara kejadian kemarin. (Hyde itu tipe vampir yang tidak takut matahari)

"Hyde kamu sedang melihat apa sih?" tiba-tiba Gackt muncul dibelakang Hyde sambil memeluk Hyde yang langsung ditonjok sama Hyde.

"Jangan peluk-peluk!" sahut Hyde ketus.

"Hmm.. Kamu memperhatikan partner Ken ya.. Siapa ya namanya aku lupa"

"Dia Tetsu..."

"Oya betul-betul.. Hmmm Lumayan juga dia.. Boleh dia menjadi mangsaku Hyde?" pertanyaan Gackt langsung disambut dengan tatapan tajam Hyde pada Gackt.

"Hah... Dasar ya sudah aku mau jalan-jalan dulu ya" sebelum Gackt pergi dia mencium pipi Hyde dulu. "Arghh.... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Belum sempat Hyde menghajar Gackt, dia sudah pergi duluan.

"Sialan berani-beraninya dia" umpat Hyde sambil membersihkan pipinya sebersih-bersihnya.

"Wakh... Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Teriak Tetsu saat hendak belanja pisang kesukaannya yang dihentikan oleh sekelompok preman.

Hyde yang mendengar teriakan Tetsu langsung mencari Tetsu. "Tetsu.."

"Hehehe... Berikan uangmu padaku!" Bentak preman satu.

"Ta...Tapi ini uangku satu-satunya untuk aku hidup" Tetsu ketakutan. Tetsu bisa saja melawan mereka tapi Tetsu sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai sesama manusia.

"Huh! Kalau kau tidak mau memberikan uangmu kami bisa saja berlaku kasar!" Preman yang berbadan lebih besar menarik kerah Tetsu sampai membuat Tetsu melayang.

"Ukh... " Tetsu kesakitan.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu atau kami terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu... Teman-teman lihat deh dia ini cowo tapi memiliki badan yang cukup indah." Kata preman dua.

"Hahahaha...." preman-preman tertawa melihat Tetsu yang ketakutan.

"Ba..Baiklah silahkan kalian ambil uangku semuanya tapi kumohon bebaskan aku" mohon Tetsu dia lebih baik kehilangan uangnya daripada kehilangan yang lain.

"Hmmm... Begitu donk daritadi.. Tapi.." Preman satu memukul Tetsu sampai jatuh ke tanah lalu duduk diatas Tetsu.

"Aku tidak janji akan membebaskanmu" Preman satu tersenyum licik. Teman-teman premannya mulai memegang tangan dan kaki Tetsu.

"Kumohon jangan" Teriak Tetsu. Begitu para preman mulai membuka pakaian Tetsu tiba-tiba muncul Hyde dari atas atap dan mulai memukuli mereka sampai babak belur.

"Kalian jangan pernah menyentuh Tetsu ku lagi atau kalian akan kutenggelamkan di Teluk Tokyo!" Marah Hyde. Maka para preman itu langsung melarikan diri tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Hyde?" Tetsu kaget karena Hyde datang menolongnya.

Hyde mendekati Tetsu "Kau... Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku telat" 'Gara-gara Gackt membuatku kehilangan Tetsu tadi awas aja kalo ketemu lagi aku bakal buat dia menderita seharian' pikir Hyde.

"Hehe makasih Hyde... Tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'Tetsu ku'?" ucap Tetsu dengan sangat-sangat manis pikir Hyde.

"A...Aku itu... Maksudku Tetsu-kun ya begitu" jawab Hyde dengan pipi yang memerah.

'Ukz dia manis banget' pikir Hyde sambil melihat Tetsu yang sedang membenarkan pakaiannya.

"A...Anu kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku ? Hmm aku akan membuatkanmu makanan untuk balas budi." Kata Tetsu berhati-hati.

"Hmm ? Kau tidak takut kalau aku akan 'menyerangmu' lagi seperti kemaren ?" Tanya Hyde balik.

Muka Tetsu langsung memerah "Aku tidak apa-apa koq kalau kau yang menyerangku lagi.." jawab Tetsu pelan.

"Heh?" Hyde kaget mendengar perkataan Tetsu.

"Bercanda tau! Emang kau pikir aku senang diserang! Baka!" Jawab Tetsu sambil tertawa. 'Tapi sebenarnya aku emang tidak apa-apa kalau sama Hyde' pikir Tetsu.

"Huh! Tenang aja aku juga ga mau menyerang seorang bocah!" Kata Hyde sambil tertawa bersama Tetsu. 'Padahal aku ingin sekali menyerangmu Tetsu' Pikir Hyde.

Setelah puas tertawa Tetsu pun membawa Hyde ke rumahnya.

"Silahkan duduk dulu." Kata Tetsu sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Hhh.." Hyde biasanya hanya melihat dari luar sekarang dia telah duduk di ruang tamu Tetsu. 'mudah-mudahan aku dapat menahan diri' pikir Hyde

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi piring pecah dari dapur "Tetsu ada apa?" Hyde buru-buru pergi ke dapur.

"A...Anu tadi aku terpeleset... Hehe." Kata Tetsu sambil memegang jarinya yang teriris beling.

Hyde yang melihat darah Tetsu langsung mendekat " Darahnya sayang.." Hyde pun langsung menghisap darah tersebut yang membuat Tetsu jadi panik "Hy... Hyde hentikan"

"mmm.. Enak juga ya darahmu" kata Hyde sambil melepaskan jari Tetsu.

Tetsu melongo

"Hmm? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hyde.

"Ah.. Ti..Tidak kukira tadi kamu mau menghisap darahku sampai habis" Kata Tetsu sambil memerah mukanya.

"Hahaha.. Tenang sekarang aku masih kenyang tidak tahu ya kalau ntar malam pas waktu makanku" Hyde tertawa tak bisa berhenti melihat Tetsu yang panik tadi.

"Hmmph.. Dasar tidak sopan" Tetsu ngambek sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang membuat Tetsu jadi tampak lebih manis pikir Hyde.

'Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya lagi kulitnya yang putih dan halus, menikmati bibirnya yang keliatannya lezat sekali, dan tubuhnya yang.... Arghhhh apa yang kupikirkan.... Tidak boleh Hyde.... Tidak boleh...' Hyde cepat-cepat menghapus pikiran kotornya.

"Hyde apa kau akan terus membunuh manusia?" tanya Tetsu serius

"Hah?"

"Sudah jawab saja"

"Sebenarnya sih ini seperti sudah mendarah daging bagi vampir untuk membunuh manusia jadinya aku juga tidak tahu.." jawab Hyde datar

"A...Aku punya ide bagaimana saat kau lapar kau minum saja darahku tapi kumohon jangan membunuh manusia lagi." Mohon Tetsu serius.

"Burrsst!" Hyde yang sedang minum teh jadi menyemburkan tehnya "A..Apa?!"

"Aku sebenarnya punya impian membuat tempat dimana vampir dan manusia dapat hidup dengan damai oleh karena itu aku sedang dalam proses pembuatan tablet darah untuk para vampir kumohon sampai saat itu minum saja darahku!" Tetsu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mendapat persetujuan.

"....Tablet darah?" tanya Hyde

" Iya dengan sebutir tablet darah cukup untuk makan sekali bagi para vampir." Kata Tetsu dengan serius.

"Hmmm... Kalo bener-bener bisa hebat juga.." Kata Hyde sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"Ja...Jadi gimana?" Tetsu menatap lurus mata Hyde.

"Hmph baiklah aku setuju.. Sampai tablet darah selesai aku akan meminum darahmu" Hyde tersenyum

"Ah... Terimakasih banyak"

"O,ya bagaimana dengan teman-temanku tidak mungkin kan mereka meminum darahmu juga?" Tanya Hyde (sebenarnya Hyde tidak mau mereka dapat darah Tetsu)

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kuberi saja darah dari donor darah..." Tetsu memberi ide.

"Hmm... Bagus juga kalau begitu pas pulang nanti mereka akan kuberi tahu.. Tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan.." kata Hyde.

"A..Apa itu?"

"Anggap saja kita gencatan senjata dulu jadi bilang pada temanmu Ken jangan mengejar aku dan teman-temanku kecuali bila temanku yang memulainya duluan"

"Ba..Baiklah" Tetsu tersenyum tapi tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu dia harus memberi darahnya pada Hyde tiap hari tapi apa boleh buat demi cita-citanya.

"Hehe Tetsu aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu malam" Hyde tersenyum licik.

Tetsu langsung membeku.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ke tempat teman-temanku. Sampai nanti malam ya" Hyde pun pergi melalui jendela.

**Hyde POV**

Di markas para vampir,

"A..Apa Hyde?" Gackt kaget mendengar kata-kata dari Hyde.

"Iya.. Jadi kita gencatan senjata dulu sama para manusia dengan cara kita minum darah dari hasil donor darah sambil menunggu tablet darah yang tadi kuceritakan" Kata Hyde senyum-senyum karena tidak sabar menunggu malam harinya.

"Aku tidak setuju!" Gackt membantah Hyde.

"Hoh... Jadi kau membantahku Gackt !?" Seru Hyde dengan mata tajamnya "Bagaimana dengan yang lain apa kalian setuju?"

"Aku sih setuju-setuju aja sepertinya mengasyikan berteman dengan mereka" Kata Louise

"A...Aku juga setuju" kata Izac

"Hmm.. Kalau kata Hyde aku sih nurut-nurut saja" Kata Yuki kalem sambil berpikir 'Lagipula aku sedang penasaran dengan salah seorang manusia'

"Nah kau dengar Gackt 4 banding 1 kau kalah. Jadi sekarang kau pilih mau mengikutiku atau kau jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku."

"Hyde... Aku perlu bicara empat mata denganmu" kata Gackt serius.

"Baiklah.. Kalian tunggu saja disini aku akan pergi dengan Gackt ke ruanganku"

"Baik" kata Louise, Izac, dan Yuki serempak.

Di ruangan Hyde

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana?" Hyde bingung dengan perilaku Gackt.

"Kh.. Hyde dulu kau begitu aku puja tapi yang sekarang kau.. kau.. " Gackt mendorong Hyde ke ranjang Hyde yang besar.

"Gackt apa yang.." Hyde kaget.

"Hyde..." Gackt mulai mencium Hyde dengan ganasnya.

"Henti.. Hentikan" Hyde melepaskan diri dari Gackt.

"Hyde... Apa kau berubah karena manusia itu, Hah!" kemarahan Gackt memuncak.

"I..Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tetsu!"

"Hhhh aku tidak pernah bilang Tetsu kan.. Jadi benar dia orangnya"

Hyde tersadar bahwa Gackt tidak pernah menyebut nama Tetsu.. Dia terjebak..

"Hyde.. Aku mencintaimu..Apa aku tidak cukup untukmu.." Gackt mulai memeluk Hyde.

"Gackt kau tahu aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman tidak lebih" kata Hyde sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gackt.

"Aku tidak mau hanya menjadi temanmu, Hyde!" teriak Gackt yang membuat Hyde menjadi kaget.

"Aku.. ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, Hyde.." Gackt mulai mencium bibir Hyde dengan paksa dan mulai membuka baju Hyde.

Beruntung Hyde lebih kuat dari Gackt sehingga Hyde dapat melepaskan diri dari Gackt dengan cara menendang perut Gackt sampai Gackt terlempar mengenai tembok dibelakangnya.

"Hyde.. Kenapa.." tanya Gackt

"Gackt aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Kau tahu itu.." Hyde merasa bersalah.

"Heh... Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berada disini lagi. Aku akan pergi dari sini.." Gackt perlahan berdiri.

"Gackt kau serius?" Tanya Hyde yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Gackt

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menahanmu. Kuminta kau jangan muncul lagi dihadapanku..." Hyde merasa sedikit sedih kehilangan temannya hanya karena keegoisan Hyde untuk dekat dengan Tetsu.

**Tetsu POV**

"APAAAAAAA....." Ken berteriak setelah mendengar ide gila Tetsu.

"Se.. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku sudah ngomong dengan salah satu vampir yang kemarin tentang gencatan senjata ini dan mereka sudah setuju..." Tetsu bicara sambil siap-siap menutup telinganya lagi.

"Tetsu.... DASAR BODOH!!! Kenapa kau tidak memberinya hasil donor darah juga malah kau memberinya darahmu sendiri HAH!!" Bentak Ken.

"Ah..." Tetsu baru sadar mengapa Hyde tidak diberi hasil donor darah juga bukan darahnya sendiri.

"Hhhhh.." Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pusing dengan kebodohan si satu ini. "Ya sudah ntar malam kau beritahu pada siapa tadi namanya?"

"Hyde, Ken" Tetsu mengingatkan.

"Iya-iya Hyde. Bilang saja kau tidak jadi memberikan darahmu tapi gantinya darah hasil donor darah mengerti?" Ken tidak mau kalau Tetsu jadi salah satu korban dari vampir yang dia lawan kemarin. "Ya sudah sana kau ambil beberapa kantong darah dari rumah sakit"

"Ba..Baiklah" Tetsu mengangguk setuju.

'Mudah-mudahan Hyde mau abisnya kemarin dia seperti senang sekali' pikir Tetsu.

Malamnya di rumah Tetsu,

"Wadu... Pake apa ya.. Baju ini.. Baju itu.. Semuanya bagus" Pikir Tetsu

"Eh?! Aku kan bukan mau kencan buat apa repot-repot milih baju?" Tetsu baru sadar oleh kebodohannya.

"Tapi... Hmmm.. Ya sudah pake baju ini aja deh" Tetsu memilih baju pink kesukaannya.

Tak lama kemudian Hyde pun datang..

"Hoi Tetsu.. Aku lapar banget nih.." Hyde datang dari jendela sambil tersenyum manis banget.

"A...Anu.. Itu.." Tetsu bingung bagaimana mau ngomong tentang ucapan Ken.

"Hmmm... Apa?" Hyde masih tersenyum

"I..Ini.." Tetsu menyerahkan sekantong darah dari donor darah ke Hyde.

"Apa ini?" Hyde masih tersenyum.

"A..Anu aku tidak jadi memberikanmu darahku. Hehehe.." Tetsu tertawa grogi.

"..." Hyde bengong mencerna apa yang Tetsu katakan.

"Hyde maaf ya abisnya aku belum menyiapkan hatiku dan Ken bilang kamu minum darah dulu dari kantong darah saja" Ujar Tetsu polos.

Hyde saat ini mematung karena impiannya untuk meminum darah Tetsu sambil menyentuh tubuh Tetsu hilang dalam sekejab.

"Arghhh... Tetsu kau jahat sekali kukira kita kan sudah sepakat" kata Hyde sambil ngambek. 'Padahal sudah kunanti-nanti dari tadi siang'

"Hy...Hyde" Tetsu jadi merasa bersalah.

Hyde merajuk sambil jongkok di pinggir tembok "Dasar Tetsu pembohong..."

"Ba..Baiklah kau boleh meminum darahku tapi kali ini saja ya.." Tetsu akhirnya mengalah.

'Hehehe.. Kena juga kau Tetsu' Pikir Hyde dalam hati.

"Baiklah sekarang kita menuju tempat tidur" kata Hyde sambil senyam-senyum.

"... Ke..Kenapa harus di tempat tidur?" Tetsu mulai terpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Tentu saja karena bakal sakit pas kugigit jadi kupikir kalau kamu sambil meremas bantal sambil duduk di tempat tidur yang empuk rasa sakitnya akan berkurang" Kata Hyde asal-asalan.

"Ahhh.. Gitu toh" Tetsu dengan polosnya langsung menuju tempat tidur diikuti dengan Hyde yang tersenyum licik.

Tetsu sudah dalam posisi duduk dipinggir tembok sambil memeluk bantal, Hyde mendekati Tetsu dengan hati-hati. Hyde pun mulai mengeluarkan gigi taringnya dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya di dekat leher Tetsu yang kelihatan sangat lezat.

"Hnnn.." Tetsu mendesah saat Hyde menjilat-jilat bagian leher Tetsu. "Tetsu santai saja ya, anggap saja sedang donor darah" ucap Hyde sedikit jail.

Tetsu mengangguk maka Hyde segera menusukkan taringnya ke dalam leher Tetsu

"Akh..." Tetsu agak kesakitan tapi ternyata tidak sesakit yang dikira.

Hyde dengan asyiknya meminum darah Tetsu yang lezat sekali "Hmm..."

Tiba-tiba Tetsu menyadari sesuatu ada sepasang tangan yang meraba-raba tubuh Tetsu "Hy.. Hyde apa yang kau lakukan" Tetsu mulai panik sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan Hyde namun Hyde terlalu kuat Tetsu tak bisa menghentikan gerakan tangan Hyde. Hyde mulai memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam celana Tetsu dan memijit-mijit titik sensitif Tetsu. "Hnnn... Hyde hentikan.." Hyde tidak mempedulikannya Hyde tetap meminum darah Tetsu sambil merasakan tubuh Tetsu. Sekarang tubuh Tetsu mulai menegang. Perasaan Tetsu diombang-ambing antara perasaan takut dan perasaan senang 'Kenapa aku malah merasa senang di sentuh Hyde?!' "Hngh.. Hyde...akh.." desah Tetsu akhirnya tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan cairan yang berwarna putih. Hyde tiba-tiba mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tetsu... Maaf.. Aku.." Hyde yang sudah beres meminum darah Tetsu, mulai menatap Tetsu sambil meminta maaf karena Hyde tidak dapat menahan dirinya.

Tetsu yang merasa lemas setelah memberikan sebagian darahnya untuk Hyde tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Hyde ke atas badannya lalu mulai mencium bibir Hyde yang tentunya membuat kaget Hyde. Tetsu pun tersenyum.

"Pembalasan karena kau telah meminum darahku dan memegang-megang tubuhku, Hyde" ujar Tetsu sambil tersenyum.

"Tetsu... Aku jadi tambah tidak tahan!" Hyde menerjang Tetsu yang berakhir dengan pukulan maut Ken.

"Ken? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Tetsu.

"Kamu tanya kenapa?! Aku takut jadinya akan begini tahu!" kata Ken sambil membetulkan pakaian yang dikenakan Tetsu.

"Kauuu.... Sialan beraninya memukulku dari belakang!" marah Hyde karena kesenangannya dihentikan oleh Ken.

"Hmph! Dasar vampir tidak tahu diri!" balas Ken.

"APUAAAA!!!!" Bentak Hyde.

Hyde dan Ken pun saling menatap tajam.

"A...Anu.. Kalian berdua tenanglah" Tetsu bingung.

"Mana bisa aku tenang setelah makhluk mesum yang satu ini telah menyentuhmu, Tetsu!!!" Kata Ken sambil menunjuk Hyde.

"Hei!! Seenaknya saja kau menunjuk-nunjukku sambil bilang aku ini makhluk mesum! Aku ini salah satu dari vampir kalangan atas kau tahu!!!" Balas Hyde sambil menepis tunjukan tangan Ken.

"Heh? Aku baru tahu ternyata vampir kalangan atas isinya makhluk mesum sepertimu!" Ken menambahkan yang tentunya membuat Hyde makin kesal. Sebelum sempat Hyde memukul Ken, tiba-tiba muncul Yuki.

"Anu... Ada Hyde disini?" Tanya Yuki yang muncul dari balik jendela.

"Yuki... Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Hyde.

"Begini Hyde.. Sakura dia datang ke markas kita terus..." Yuki tiba-tiba tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mata dia menangkap sesosok manusia yang membuat Yuki tertarik.

"Hm? Yuki?" tanya Hyde.

"Ah! I..Iya Hyde.. Ja... Jadi Sakura... menunggumu di markas.." Kata Yuki terbata-bata sambil sekali-sekali matanya tertuju ke sosok yang selalu dia perhatikan.

"Hmm.. Dasar Sakura ngapain sih dia ke markas kita. Ya sudahlah ayo kita pergi.." Ujar Hyde ke Yuki.

"I..Iya" Sahut Yuki yang cepat-cepat pergi dari situ.

"Tetsu.. Aku pergi dulu ya sampai besok.." Kata Hyde sambil beranjak pergi "Ken awas jangan menyentuh Tetsu"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!!" Teriak Ken.

"Dasar" muka Ken jadi merah takut ketauan oleh Tetsu perasaan Ken pada Tetsu.

"Ken.. Aku mau tidur rasanya cape sekali hari ini.." Kata Tetsu lemas.

"Ba...Baiklah. Aku akan berjaga diluar kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja aku" Ujar Ken yang dibalas dengan anggukan Tetsu. Ken pun segera keluar.

'Hari ini cape sekali.. Apalagi setelah Hyde datang dan mulai meminum darahku lalu...' muka Tetsu langsung memerah mengingat apa yang terjadi 'Ntah kenapa aku ingin sekali Hyde menyentuhku lagi seperti tadi..' pikir Tetsu sambil mulai terlelap.

* * *

TBC

review if you like it :D:D


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

Chapter 3

**Di markas Hyde**

"Mana sih si Hyde.. Jarang-jarang rivalnya datang berkunjung dia malah tidak ada gimana sih!" Sungut Sakura.

"Ma.. Maaf sepertinya dia ada urusan.. Yuki tadi sudah mencarinya jadi kemungkinan sebentar lagi dia sampai kesini" Ujar Louise.

"Hey kamu vampir rendahan sini bentar!" Perintah Sakura menunjuk ke Izac yang daritadi diam.

"I..Iya.." Izac mendekat.

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung memukulnya sehingga Izac terjatuh lalu Sakura mulai menendangi Izac. "Sa..kit.." kata Izac kesakitan

"Hentikan!" Kata Louise sambil maju ke depan Izac untuk melindungi saudara kembarnya itu.

"Hnnh... Kalian menjijikan! Biar kupukuli kalian sampai Hyde datang. Lumayan buat mengisi waktu." Kata Sakura sambil menendangi mereka berdua.

"Ugh.." Louise tersungkur kesakitan.

Begitu Sakura mulai untuk menendang mereka lagi Hyde datang.

"Sakura hentikan!"

Sakura pun menghentikan tindakannya "Heh beruntung kalian Hyde datang"

"Sakura kalau kau berani menyentuh teman-temanku lagi aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ancam Hyde melihat dua temannya kesakitan.

"Hyde... Hyde.. vampir rendahan kayak mereka kau sebut teman? Jangan buat aku tertawa. Mereka ada karena mereka hanya pantas sebagai budak kita Hyde.." kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Sakura sudah katakan saja apa maumu datang kesini!" Geram Hyde.

"Hmmm... Gimana ya... Aku mendengar bahwa kamu sebagai vampir kalangan atas yang berkuasa atas daerah Tokyo ini membuat kesepakatan untuk gencatan senjata dengan rantai makanan kita. Hal ini tentunya mencoreng martabat para vampir termasuk aku. Kau tahu" kata Sakura sambil mendekati Hyde.

"Hnh.. Cuma itu? Sekarang kuminta kamu keluar dari sini! Aku malas membicarakan hal itu denganmu!" Kata Hyde sambil mendorong Sakura.

"Heh baiklah-baiklah aku pergi sekarang! Sampai nanti Hydeku" Kata Sakura sambil beranjak pergi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hyde ke Louise dan Izac.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Hyde.. Hanya mendengar kamu menyebut kami temanmu itu telah mengurangi rasa sakit kami" kata Izac sambil menggendong Louise yang terluka lebih parah kembali ke kamarnya.

**Di menara Tokyo**

"Hai Gackt sepertinya yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Hyde telah takluk kepada manusia. Kau tahu mengapa Hyde jadi begitu, kan?" Tanya Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Gackt.

"...Aku... Tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu.. Kau pasti akan menggunakannya untuk menghabisi Hyde. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi.." Jawab Gackt sambil duduk meringkuk.

"Hahaha... Kau tahu saja tabiatku. Tapi... Kalau dipikir-pikir jika kita membunuh salah satu penyebab Hyde jadi takluk begitu.. Kemungkinan besar Hyde bisa kembali seperti dia yang semula. Itu menurutku lho.." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

'Benar juga kalau aku membunuh Tetsu maka Hyde akan kembali seperti semula' pikir Gackt 'Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ! Kalau itu kulakukan maka Hyde akan semakin benci padaku'

"Sakura kumohon jangan bikin ide yang aneh-aneh! Kalau itu dilakukan maka Hyde malah makin benci padaku." kata Gackt putus asa.

"Lho memang aku salah? Gunakan saja salah satu menusia yang telah membuat Hyde takluk sebagai sandera lalu buat Hyde berjanji kalau Hyde akan selalu menuruti perintahmu. Setelah Hyde berjanji bunuh saja manusia itu. Seorang vampir kan tidak akan melanggar janjinya sendiri."

"Tapi.. Jika hal itu kulakukan yang ada Hyde akan semakin membenciku, Sakura."

"Yang penting kan kau dapatkan tubuhnya walau kemungkinan besar kau tidak mendapatkan hati Hyde. Daripada tidak mendapatkan hati Hyde lebih baik sekalian saja kau hancurkan hati Hyde." Kata Sakura santai.

"Betul juga idemu, Sakura! Walau hati Hyde tidak padaku aku masih bisa mendapatkan tubuh Hyde. Itu lebih baik daripada tidak mendapatkan apa-apa." Gackt tersenyum licik.

'Hehehe.. Kena juga kau Gackt.. Bila berjalan lancar maka aku bisa menghancurkan Hyde sekaligus denganmu, Gackt.' pikir Sakura.

* * *

TBC

review if you like it :D


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

Sekarang giliran Yuki yang diceritakan...

**Di markas Hyde**

Yuki terlihat sedang gelisah sambil mondar-mandir dikamarnya

'Hari ini aku berhasil saling tatap dengan Ken. Entah kenapa sejak pertarungan Ken dengan Hyde, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya... Masa aku jadi seperti Louise dan Izac yang menyukai sesama jenis?! Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!'

Yuki pun rebahan di kasurnya

'Lagipula menurut pengamatanku Ken itu.. Menyukai lawan jenis jadi tidak mungkin Ken akan menyukaiku.. Udah laki-laki, dark elf, mukaku juga tidak cakep malah terlihat tirus.. Hhhh...'

Yuki membenamkan kepalanya di bawah bantal lalu berusaha untuk tidur dan tidak memikirkan Ken lagi.

Besok paginya Yuki pergi ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapan makanan untuk dirinya (asal kalian tahu Yuki itu sebenarnya bukan vampir melainkan dark elf yang bersumpah setia kepada Hyde)

"Hmm.. Dengan ini makanan untuk seminggu selesai sudah" gumam Yuki sambil melihat belanjaannya. Tiba-tiba "Bruk". Yuki menabrak seseorang.

"Ma...Maaf tadi aku tidak melihat ke depan" kata Yuki sambil mengambil barang belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

"Hmm? Bukankah kamu yang kemarin menjemput Hyde?" kata seseorang di depannya.

"Eh?!" Yuki kaget karena yang di depannya ternyata telah berdiri sosok yang disukainya, Ken.

"Kamu kenapa kaget gitu sih? Sini kubantu mengambil barangmu yang jatuh." Ujar Ken sambil tetap menghisap rokoknya.

"Ah.. Te.. Terimakasih.. Aku.. Pergi dulu.." Yuki buru-buru pergi karena dia tidak tahan dekat-dekat dengan pria yang disukainya lama-lama. Karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus bertingkah di depan Ken.

"Hey. Tunggu dulu.. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar" kata Ken sambil memegang bahu Yuki.

'Ba..Bagaimana ini aku sangat tegang' pikir Yuki mematung.

Entah bagaimana caranya saat ini Yuki berada di apartemennya Ken.

"Pertama siapa namamu?" tanya Ken.

"A...Aku Yuki.." sahut Yuki gugup.

"Hmm.. Yuki, ya.." ujar Ken sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya.

'Deg deg deg' Yuki saat ini sangat tegang bertatap muka dengan Ken.

"Boleh kutau mengapa kamu mau menuruti perintah Hyde? Bukannya dia vampir yang sangat sombong?"

"Se...Sepertinya kamu salah Ken. Hyde tidak sombong.. Dia...Dia.. sangat baik sekali.." Kata Yuki tidak mau Ken salah sangka kepada Hyde.

"Hmm? Kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" Ken menjadi penasaran.

"Be..Begini. Asal kau tahu aku sebenarnya bukanlah bangsa vampir. Aku bangsa elf.."

"Elf?" Ken kaget ternyata elf itu ada.

"I..I..ya. Sebenarnya saat aku masih berada di tempat dimana elf tinggal.. Aku berbeda dengan mereka dimana elf itu cantik-cantik dan rupawan dan memiliki sayap yang sangat indah, sedangkan aku.. selain tidak setampan mereka aku juga memiliki sayap hitam.. Sehingga aku dijauhi dan sering dijadikan sasaran pelampiasan para elf itu... Saat itu munculah Hyde.. Dia.. Menerimaku apa adanya.. Saat itulah aku bersumpah setia kepada Hyde." Cerita Yuki.

"Jadi.. Hyde itu sebenarnya baik gitu? Lalu kenapa sikapnya menyebalkan kalau bertemu denganku?"

"Itu.. Karena dia mengakui anda sebagai rival.. Jarang lho Hyde mengakui seseorang sebagai rivalnya.. Hehe tapi yang menganggapnya rival itu banyak.." Ujar Yuki.

"Rival ya... Bagus juga.. Oya kamu punya sayap kan? Bisa kau perlihatkan padaku?" Ken penasaran dengan bangsa elf.

"Eh? Ta..Tapi sayapku tidak sebagus yang kaukira, Ken... Sayapku hitam pekat"

"Tidak apa-apa perlihatkan saja padaku" Ken tersenyum.

"Ehm... A..Anu tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku membuka baju disini? Aku takut bajuku rusak dan aku bakal dimarahin kalau Hyde tahu aku memperlihatkan sayapku kepada orang lain" Yuki merasa kupingnya memerah malu dilihat oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Silahkan saja.. Tenang aku tidak akan memberitahu Hyde tentang hal ini"

Maka Yuki pun mulai membuka bajunya, Yuki malu sekali memperlihatkan tubuhnya di depan orang yang disukainya walau cuma untuk memperlihatkan sayapnya.

'Hmm.. Ternyata Yuki walaupun kurus tubuhnya lumayan seksi' Pikir Ken yang cepat-cepat dihapusnya.

"A..Aku mulai ya.." Yuki mulai memejamkan matanya untuk berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan sayapnya yang telah lama dia simpan.

Perlahan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam kelam keluar dari dalam tubuh Yuki. Sayap tersebut mirip dengan sayap capung namun berwarna hitam pekat.

"Huoooo... Sugee.." Ujar Ken takjub sambil memegang sayap Yuki tersebut.

Belum puas Ken menyentuh-nyentuh sayap Yuki, Yuki sudah menghilangkan sayap tersebut.

"Yah... Kenapa kau simpan lagi sayapmu.. Aku kan belum puas" Kata Ken seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainannya.

"A.. Aku sudah harus pulang.. Entar saat Hyde mencariku aku tidak ada, aku jadi tidak enak..." Ujar Yuki sambil kembali memakai bajunya.. 'Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Ken kalau tiba-tiba aku menyentuhnya bisa-bisa Ken tidak mau ketemu lagi sama aku..' Pikir Yuki.

"Huh... Ya sudah deh aku sudah mendapat yang aku mau.. Cepat pulang sana ntar aku yang dicari-cari Hyde dengan tuduhan menculikmu"

"Haha.. Aku pulang dulu" pamit Yuki sambil menghilang dibalik pintu.

'Gyaaaa... Aku senang sekali hari ini aku ngobrol banyak sama Ken dan Ken juga tidak merasa jijik dengan sayapku.. Senangnya' Pikir Yuki

* * *

Sekarang tiap malam Hyde pergi ke rumah Tetsu untuk mengambil kantong darah dan tentunya Ken juga berjaga tiap malam setiap Hyde datang ke tempat Tetsu takut Tetsu diapa-apain lagi sama Hyde. Hyde memendam perasaan cinta sama Tetsu namun saat Hyde mulai dekat dengan Tetsu muncullah masalah baru.

**Di Kediaman Hyde**

"A..Anu Hyde.. Izac menemukan sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan.." sahut Louise pelan dia bingung harus memberitahu Hyde atau tidak soal hal ini.

"Apa katakan saja." Hyde sedang bersiap ke rumah Tetsu lagi.

"Be..begini ternyata Tetsu itu.. Adalah anak dari pemburu vampir yang telah kau bunuh 15 tahun yang lalu... Hyde... Maafkan aku tapi aku merasa harus memberitahumu hal ini" kata Louise sambil merasa bersalah.

Perasaan Hyde sekarang ini seperti petir yang menyambar di siang bolong. Hyde tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu dengan Tetsu.

'Bila Tetsu tahu hal ini dia pasti akan membenciku... Aku juga tidak pantas bertemu dengannya.. Aku vampir yang telah membunuh orangtua Tetsu.. Kalau begini lebih baik Tetsu tidak pernah bertemu denganku.. Baiklah aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Tetsu lagi.. Dari pada Tetsu tahu akulah pembunuh orangtua Tetsu.. Aku lebih baik menghilang dari kehidupannya' Pikir Hyde sedih.

**Malamnya Tetsu menunggu kedatangan Hyde.**

"Mana ya Hyde tidak biasanya dia telat.." kata Tetsu kepada Ken.

"Hhh.. Mana kutahu.." Ken juga bingung.

Tiba-tiba dari jendela muncul Yuki.

"A..Anu aku datang menggantikan Hyde mengambil kantong darahnya" kata Yuki

"Eh? Kenapa Hyde tidak kesini? Apa dia ada urusan?" Tanya Tetsu sedikit sedih.

"I...Itu.. Sepertinya Hyde tidak akan datang lagi kesini.. Jadi aku yang akan menggantikannya mengambil kantong darah mulai dari sekarang." Ujar Yuki pelan

"Yuki... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hyde?" tanya Ken karena tidak biasanya Hyde bersikap begitu apalagi tidak mau ketemu lagi dengan Tetsu pasti ada sesuatu.

"Yuki kumohon beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..." mohon Tetsu.

"Aku... Tidak bisa.. Maaf.." Kata Yuki sambil pergi dengan cepat.

"Ken... Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres.." gumam Tetsu.

"Iya aku juga tahu biar kucoba tanya kalau bertemu dengan Hyde" Ujar Ken menenangkan Tetsu.

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Hyde hanya tidur-tiduran dikamarnya sambil meminum kantong darah yang diambil oleh Yuki tiap hari. Yuki, Louise , dan Izac bingung dengan keadaan ini Hyde yang tadinya selalu ceria berubah menjadi pemurung.

Sampai suatu hari di rumah Tetsu...

"Woi Tetsu ada surat buatmu dari Hyde!" Seru Ken.

"Eh? Surat dari Hyde?" Tetsu bingung.

_Dear Tetsu,_

_Aku kangen padamu Tetsu. Kutunggu di tebing St. Maria jam 00.00. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan._

_From : Hyde_

_P.S. datanglah sendirian_

"Entah mengapa aku merasa firasat buruk mengenai hal ini Tetsu" Kata Ken.

"Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Hyde itu tidak mungkin akan mencelakaiku, Ken" ujar Tetsu sambil berseri-seri.

"Tapi apa maksudnya kau harus datang sendirian?!" Ken benar-benar merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk.

"Ken kau tenanglah.. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padaku.. Lagipula aku kan anak dari pemburu vampir juga seperti kau. Jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.." Kata Tetsu sambil mengelus kepala Ken seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi aku akan tetap mengawasimu dari jauh." Kata Ken

"Haha.. Ok2" Tetsu tersenyum.

* * *

**TBC**

Maap lamaaaa... sibuk dng pengumpulan tugas pas UTS sih..

gomen~ .


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampire's Ways  
**

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : M

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

**Pukul 00.00 di tebing **

Tetsu berlari kecil ketika melihat seseorang sedang menunggunya. Orang tersebut sedang membelakangi Tetsu melihat ke arah lautan nan gelap.

"Hydeeee..."Panggil Tetsu riang.

Orang tersebut pun berbalik ke arah Tetsu. Tapi orang tersebut sama sekali bukan Hyde.. Dia..

"Lho? Ka..Kamu siapa? Dimana Hyde?" Tetsu kebingungan mencari-cari sosok Hyde.

"Hehehe... Aku Gackt. Sayang sekali Hyde hari ini tidak bisa datang, Tetsu" Gackt tersenyum licik.

"Heh? Kenapa Hyde tidak datang bukankah dia yang menyuruhku kesini?" Tetsu makin bingung.

"Itu karena sebenarnya akulah yang telah menulis surat itu.. Untuk bertemu denganmu" Ujar Gackt sambil mendekati Tetsu.

"Gackt mengapa kau mau bertemu denganku?" Tetsu menjaga jarak dengan Gackt.

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membunuhmu, Tetsu" kata Gackt sambil memperkecil jarak antara mereka berdua.

"A..Apa?" Tetsu kaget dengan alasan Gackt "Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

Sekarang jarak Gackt dengan Tetsu sudah sangat dekat.

"Karena kau telah mengambil Hyde dariku Tetsu. Dan hal itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa memaafkanmu!" Seru Gackt sambil memukul muka Tetsu yang membuat Tetsu langsung jatuh.

"Kau salah Gackt aku tidak pernah mengambil Hyde darimu" ujar Tetsu sambil perlahan berdiri.

Belum sempat Tetsu berdiri, Gackt langsung menendang perutnya yang membuat Tetsu sangat kesakitan. "Ugh..."

Sambil menjambak rambut Tetsu, Gackt berkata "Gara-gara kamu Hydeku yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi"

"Ugh..." Tetsu tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan dari bangsa vampir lebih kuat dari manusia berkali-kali lipat.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk menghancurkan hati Hyde dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan Hydeku lagi" kata Gackt sambil bersiap untuk memukul Tetsu lagi. Tiba-tiba Tetsu mengeluarkan mantra untuk mengeluarkan ledakan "jederar" Tetsu mengeluarkan ledakan tersebut di tangan Gackt.

"Sialan kau" marah Gackt yang ternyata ledakan tersebut berhasil melukai tangan Gackt. "Akan kubuat kamu tak bisa merapalkan mantramu lagi!"

Dengan cepat Gackt sudah berhasil melumpuhkan Tetsu hingga Tetsu selain tidak dapat bergerak, Tetsu juga sudah sulit untuk membuka mulutnya yang penuh dengan darah.

"Nah sekarang jadilah anak penurut ya.." ujar Gackt sambil duduk dibelakang Tetsu bersiap untuk meminum darah Tetsu sampai habis.

Belum selesai meminum darah Tetsu sampai habis tiba-tiba Ken datang.

"Lepaskan Tetsu! Dasar kau vampir gila!" ujar Ken marah 'Sial coba aku datang lebih cepat gara-gara wanita2 sial tadi'

"Hhh.. Rupanya ada pengganggu.." kata Gackt sambil perlahan berdiri meninggalkan Tetsu yang sekarat. "Akan kubereskan kau dengan cepat"

Gackt berlari mendekati Ken. Ken bersiap dengan mengeluarkan pedangnya. Gackt menyerang Ken secara membabi buta, Ken dengan susah payah bertahan dibalik pedangnya. 'Kuat sekali' Pikir Ken.

**Di markas Hyde**

"Hyde gawat!!!" teriak Yuki sambil membuka kamar Hyde.

"Ada apa Yuki..." Sahut Hyde sambil malas-malasan.

"Tetsu..Tetsu...." kata Yuki panik

"Kenapa dengan Tetsu, Yuki?!" Hyde jadi ikut panik.

"Tadi aku ketemu Ken kata dia... Tetsu dalam bahaya.. Terus aku ikuti Ken.. Ternyata Tetsu mau dibunuh sama Gackt.. Terakhir kali kulihat Tetsu sedang sekarat karena Gackt telah meminum sebagian besar darah Tetsu..." kata Yuki sambil berusaha mengambil nafas

"A...APA? Gackt dia.." Hyde kaget sekali dengan pernyataan Yuki.

"Hyde cepatlah tolong Tetsu kalau tidak.. Mungkin kamu tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Tetsu untuk kedua kalinya.." mohon Yuki sebenarnya dia juga takut Ken akan mati di tangan Gackt.

"Ugh... Baiklah aku pergi sekarang!" Ujar Hyde buru-buru pergi.

**Di Tebing **

Terlihat Ken sudah tergeletak walau belum mati tapi Ken sudah tidak dapat bergerak lagi.

"Heh.. Sekarang tinggal kuteruskan lagi menghisap darah Tetsu sampai habis.." Kata Gackt agak kecapaian.

Gackt pun mulai menancapkan lagi giginya ke leher Tetsu dan mulai menghisap darah Tetsu lagi.

"Hentikan...." ujar Ken lemah.

"Ken... Hyde..." gumam Tetsu sambil menitikan air mata.

Tiba-tiba

"Gackt Hentikan!!!" kata Hyde yang baru saja sampai bersama Yuki, Louise, dan Izac.

"Hyde..." sahut Gackt sambil menjambak rambut Tetsu.

"Gackt.. Kenapa kau lakukan hal ini.." tanya Hyde sambil melihat ke Tetsu yang terlihat sangat lemah.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Ini semua karenamu Hyde.. Kalau saja kau menerimaku aku tidak akan berbuat ini!" Teriak Gackt

"Gackt kau tahu cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.." sahut Hyde.

"Hehehe... Karena itu.. Aku lakukan hal ini walaupun kau tak mencintaiku tapi aku bisa mendapatkan tubuhmu Hyde!!" Teriak Gackt sambil melempar Tetsu ke bawah tebing.

Hyde yang kaget tanpa sempat berpikir apa-apa ikut terjun untuk menyelamatkan Tetsu.

"HYDE!!!! BODOH!!!" geram Gackt.

"Gackt... Kau telah membuat kami marah.. Karena itu kau akan kami beri pelajaran!" kata Louise dan Izac bersamaan.

Yuki segera pergi menuju tempat Ken terkapar mencoba untuk memberikan pengobatan pertama. "Ken bertahanlah" Yuki panik melihat Ken yang terluka cukup parah. "Yuki...." ujar Ken pelan.

* * *

Sedangkan Hyde..

'Tetsu... bertahanlah' Hyde sedang berusaha mengejar Tetsu yang semakin tenggelam. Begitu berhasil menarik Tetsu ke atas permukaan, Hyde segera mencari tempat untuk berpijak. Di atas tanah Hyde segera memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Tetsu yang ternyata sudah hilang. "Tetsu jawablah aku Tetsu!!" Saat itu Hyde sangat panik bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya Hyde melakukan pertolongan pertama yaitu melakukan pernafasan buatan, 'Tetsu...Kumohon hiduplah' mohon Hyde sambil perlahan-lahan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tetsu. Lalu Hyde mulai memberikan nafas buatan sambil sekali-kali menekan dada Tetsu. "Tetsu kumohon buka matamu!" kata Hyde sambil mulai menangis. Hyde pun memulai lagi memberikan nafas buatan berkali-kali sampai akhirnya Tetsu tersadar. "Tetsu...." Hyde saat itu masih menangis. "Hyde... Kau menangis.. Maaf" ujar Tetsu pelan sampai akhirnya Tetsu perlahan kesadarannya hilang lagi. Hyde segera bergegas membawa Tetsu ke markasnya untuk melakukan pengobatan lebih lanjut.

**Di tebing **

Louise dan Izac menggabungkan kekuatan untuk melawan Gackt. "Hiah!" Louise menyerang Gackt dengan daggernya. Gackt pun menghindar ke belakang dengan cepat. Belum sempat Gackt berdiri tegak Izac menyerang Gackt dengan alchemynya. "Kalian jangan menghalangiku untuk bersama dengan Hyde!" marah Gackt yang terluka. Tiba-tiba dari tangan Gackt muncul cahaya " Hahahaha.. Dengan ini kalian akan musnah semuanya!!" Gackt mengarahkan serangannya ke Louise dan Izac yang tanpa persiapan untuk menerima serangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Yuki melompat ke depan Louise dan Izac sambil mengeluarkan mantra dengan bahasa peri. "Yuki..." gumam Ken pelan melihat Yuki yang bersusah payah untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Begitu serangan tersebut sampai ke Yuki, hanya terlihat warna putih karena terlalu silaunya dan kemudian cahaya tersebut hilang dan meninggalkan debu-debu yang berterbangan. Terlihat sosok Yuki masih berdiri tegak saat debu-debu tersebut mulai menghilang. Sosok Yuki dalam bentuk perinya yang pernah dilihat Ken dengan sayapnya yang terbentang lebar. "Ti...Tidak mungkin...Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sekuat itu.." kata Gackt kaget sambil berlutut. "Itu karena aku tidak mau orang lain tahu kekuatanku selain Hyde" Yuki mulai mendekati Gackt dengan tatapan marah. Begitu jarak Yuki dan Gackt dekat, Yuki menampar Gackt dengan keras "Kenapa kau berani melukai Hyde dan teman-temanmu sendiri, Gackt?". Gackt masih tertegun dengan perbuatan Yuki yang berani menamparnya. "Hyde selalu menganggapmu sebagai satu-satunya saudaranya.. Karena itu aku memberi kesempatan kedua untukmu untuk meminta maaf ke Hyde atas apa yang telah kau perbuat" sahut Yuki sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Gackt. Gackt mulai menitikan air mata menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat, menyesal telah termakan jebakan Sakura "Ma..Maafkan aku..Apa aku masih bisa menjadi teman kalian?" Louise dan Izac mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. "Hey aku tahu kalian sedang senang sekarang tapi jangan lupakan aku!" marah Ken yang masih terluka.

**Di kediaman Hyde**

Tetsu terbangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya dia berada di kamar yang sangat indah penuh dengan interior sebuah istana dengan ranjang yang sangat besar seperti milik putri raja. Kemudian Tetsu mencoba untuk duduk walau badannya masih sedikit sakit dan lemas. Tetsu kemudian memegang lehernya bekas digigit oleh Gackt. Kemudian dia sadar sesuatu "Aku masih hidup...Saat aku dilempar...Hyde melompat untuk menyelamatkanku..Terus..."

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Tetsu..." Hyde tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawakan bubur panas.

"Hyde....?" kata Tetsu yang masih lemas.

"Ini cepat kau makan!" Kata Hyde sambil menyodorkan sendok penuh bubur tersebut.

"Ka..kamu yang buat?" Tanya Tetsu bingung.

"Iya aku yang buat sudah jangan tanya-tanya lagi cepat dimakan!" kata Hyde sambil hendak menyuapin Tetsu.

"Ah...." sahut Tetsu sambil pelan-pelan memakan bubur tersebut sambil disuapin oleh Hyde.

Begitu selesai makan bubur, Tetsu mulai bertanya "Hyde.. Sebenarnya beberapa minggu ini kamu kenapa tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumahku?"

"Hnn.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa cuma malas saja." Jawab Hyde pura-pura.

"Jadi kau cuma malas saja toh.. Aku kira kamu membenciku setelah kejadian saat terakhir kita bertemu" senyum Tetsu. Tiba-tiba Tetsu teringat kejadian saat Tetsu mencium Hyde sehingga muka Tetsu berubah menjadi merah.

Saat Tetsu menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah, Hyde pun segera membuang muka takut Tetsu melihat muka merahnya juga. Begitu muka Hyde sudah mereda merahnya Hyde mulai melirik ke Tetsu yang dipipinya masih terlihat semu-semu merah yang membuat tentunya makin manis pikir Hyde. Perhatian Hyde tiba-tiba teralih ke bibir Tetsu yang mulus 'Ukz tidak boleh Hyde bukannya kamu telah bersumpah tidak akan mendekati Tetsu lagi!'

"Hyde?" Tetsu bingung dengan sikap Hyde.

"Apa" Hyde langsung bersikap cool lagi.

"A..Anu kenapa aku tidak memakai pakaian dalam..Terus.. baju ini? Akh kenapa tidak ada celana?!" Tanya Tetsu kaget saat mengintip ke dalam selimut yang sedang dipakainya itu.

"Ugh...I..Itu karena kan kamu basah kuyup tadi kalau kamu terus memakai baju itu kamu bisa masuk angin jadinya aku meminjamkan bajuku! Soal celana kan kamu lebih tinggi dariku jadinya tidak masuk" sahut Hyde sambil menghilangkan pikiran kotornya saat Tetsu berkata tidak memakai 'pakaian dalam'.

"Ja..jadi kamu lihat ya tubuhku?!" Tetsu merasa malu

"Khh... Kalau aku tidak lihat gimana aku mengganti bajumu?" Hyde merasa sangat malu 'Gawat.... apa Tetsu menantangku!? Kalau begini terus lama-lama aku..'

"Hyde... Terimakasih ini kedua kalinya kamu menolongku.. Kalau kamu tidak ada aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi..." Kata Tetsu sambil tersenyum namun tiba-tiba butiran-butiran air mata mulai keluar dari mata Tetsu "Eh? Ke.. Kenapa aku menangis?"

"Tetsu?!" Hyde kaget.

"Ma...Maaf tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat takut" Tetsu berusaha keras menghentikan tangisannya tapi yang terjadi malah makin banyak air mata yang keluar.

"Tetsu..." Hyde memeluk Tetsu dengan erat.

"Hyde..." Tetsu kangen dengan pelukan dari Hyde sehingga Tetsu merasa aman.

"Lebih baik kamu keluarkan saja semua tangisanmu jangan disimpan.." Hyde sudah tidak mau tahu lagi yang penting Tetsu berhenti menangis.

"Iya... Hyde.. Terimakasih sekali lagi.." Tetsu memendam mukanya lebih dalam lagi ke dada Hyde yang tentunya membuat Hyde makin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya lagi untuk menyentuh Tetsu yang sedang setengah telanjang tersebut.

Hyde melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium Tetsu dengan sangat dalam. Ciuman yang telah lama dinantikannya. Hyde tidak ingat lagi kalau dia tidak boleh menyentuh Tetsu. "Hnnn..." Tetsu mendesah saat Hyde memasukan lidahnya untuk menelusuri gua mulut Tetsu. Tetsu pun lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya juga mengikuti lidah Hyde. Setelah puas menelusuri mulut Tetsu, Hyde mulai menjilati leher Tetsu sambil mulai melucuti baju Tetsu. Kemudian Hyde mulai menjilat dan menghisap nipple Tetsu yang diiringi dengan desahan dari Tetsu. "Hyde.....Ahnn.." desah Tetsu.

"Tetsu...." gumam Hyde terus merasakan tubuh Tetsu yang indah itu. Dimana pun Hyde menyentuh Tetsu, ia mengeluarkan suara yang bagaikan sebuah melody indah dalam sebuah lagu.

Kemudian Hyde yang sudah semakin panas dan tidak sabar mulai mempersiapkan Tetsu untuk ke tingkat selanjutnya. Hyde mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam selangkangan Tetsu "Ahngh.... Hy...Hyde..." desah Tetsu agak kesakitan.

"Tetsu relax..." bisik Hyde ke kuping Tetsu sambil menjilati kupingnya. "Hnnn.." desah Tetsu. Setelah Tetsu sudah agak relax, Hyde mengeluarkan jarinya dan perlahan membuka celananya yang menyembunyikan hasrat Hyde. Perlahan namun pasti, Hyde menusukkan miliknya ke dalam selangkangan Tetsu "Hnngh...hnn..Hy..Hyde..." desah Tetsu yang merasakan sakit namun dia juga merasakan adanya suatu kenikmatan tersendiri.

"Hah..hah...Tetsu..aku mencintaimu.." kata Hyde sambil terus menerus melakukan gerakan yang dinamis dan kompak dengan Tetsu.

"Hhnnngh...Hyde..." desah Tetsu tidak tahan lagi oleh manuver-manuver yang dilakukan Hyde."A..Ah..Hngh...." Tetsu yang merasakan Hyde sudah mengeluarkan cairan hangat dalam dirinya langsung mengeluarkan juga cairan tersebut dari dalam dirinya yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Hyde langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas Tetsu karena agak kecapaian dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hyde...aku..juga mencintaimu..." ujar Tetsu memeluk Hyde yang tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun tertidur puas.

* * *

TBC

Nah bagi yang dah pingin lemon2 gw kasih deh :D

trus chap yg ini pun diksh panjang karena gw jg jarang update nih ^^

silahkan yang mo review maupun komen XDD


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"_Hentikan!! Kau vampir tak berperasaan!!" teriak seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah ibu Tetsu._

"_Hoo...Kalau menurutmu begitu aku juga akan menjadi tak berperasaan" Kata vampir itu yang lalu membunuh ayah Tetsu dengan tak berperasaan._

"_Kyaaaa!!" teriak ibunya Tetsu saat ia pun dibunuh oleh vampir itu._

"_Ayah....ibu....Ti...Tidak!!!" teriak Tetsu yang saat itu baru berumur 14 tahun. Tetsu mengalami trauma yang berat selama bertahun-tahun hingga ia akhirnya bisa melepaskan kepergian orang tuanya._

"_Ayah..Ibu maafkan anakmu ini..Aku tidak mau anak lain merasakan kepedihan kehilangan orangtua karena berselisih dengan vampir. Karena itu, aku bertekad membuat dunia dimana vampir dan manusia bisa hidup secara harmonis." Kata Tetsu. Ia tidak memikirkan balas dendam melainkan dunia dimana mereka bisa hidup bersama._

Tetsu terbangun dari mimpi ketika ia ditinggalkan orangtua yang dikasihinya sampai ia menginginkan adanya perubahan antara dunia manusia dan dunia vampir. Namun tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Tetsu kalau dia bakal jatuh cinta pada seorang vampir. Tetsu pun melihat ke Hyde yang sedang tertidur disebelahnya. Tetsu lalu membelai rambut Hyde dengan lembut "Hyde...aku sangat mencintaimu..." gumam Tetsu pelan.

Paginya

'Apa yang kulakukan dengan Tetsu... Sial! Aku harus membuat Tetsu membenciku..' pikir Hyde menyesal tidak dapat menahan nafsunya.

"Hyde? Kau sudah bangun?" gumam Tetsu terbangun. Tapi Hyde tidak berkata-kata sama sekali sehingga membuat Tetsu bingung "Hyde?" tanya Tetsu lagi.

"Tetsu... lupakan kejadian kemarin.. Lebih baik kamu segera pulang ke tempat tinggalmu, Ken menunggumu disana." Kata Hyde berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan perasaannya.

"Hyde?! Apa maksudmu? Bu..bukankah kemarin kau melakukannya karena kau mencintaiku?" marah Tetsu tidak mengerti.

"Maaf.. tapi aku hanya terbawa nafsu sesaat, asal kau tahu.. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu.." kata Hyde terus membelakangi Tetsu. 'Maaf Tetsu ini lebih baik daripada kau mencintai orang yang telah membunuh orangtuamu.' Pikir Hyde sedih.

"Ja...jadi...kau hanya mempermainkanku.. Kau kejam!!" Tangis Tetsu, Ia segera membereskan dirinya lalu segera pergi sambil menangis.

Setelah Tetsu pergi Yuki mendekati Hyde

"Hyde... Apa ini yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yuki memandang sedih Hyde.

"A..Aku tidak tahu....aku tidak tahu!" Hyde hanya meringkuk sambil menyesal kenapa dulu ia begitu mudahnya mengambil nyawa seseorang bahkan nyawa keluarga Tetsu, orang yang paling Hyde cintai.

"Baiklah...aku permisi dulu.." kata Yuki sambil perlahan menutup pintu kamar Hyde. Yuki ingin sekali membantu Hyde dan Tetsu tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. 'Aku harus bagaimana untuk membantu Hyde.. padahal dia sering sekali membantuku..' pikir Yuki berpikir keras sambil memandang keluar dengan cemas.

Tetsu POV

'Kenapa....Kenapa Hyde mempermainkan perasaanku?! Padahal aku telah memberikan diriku hanya untuknya..' pikir Tetsu sangat sedih, ia terus menangis.

Apartemen Tetsu

"Tetsu kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Ken tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Tetsu, ia menangis "Tetsu?! Kamu..apa yang terjadi?" Ken panik melihat Tetsu yang begitu rapuhnya.

"Ken..Ken..!!!" Tetsu menangis sambil memeluk Ken, yang membuat Ken gelagapan. Namun Ken tahu bukan saatnya untuk merasa senang, ia langsung mengelus kepala Tetsu sambil memeluknya untuk menenangkan Tetsu.

"Sekarang kau pelan-pelan ceritakan padaku ada apa?" tanya Ken yang masih mengelus-ngelus kepala Tetsu sambil mereka duduk di sofa.

"...Hyde.. dia.." cerita Tetsu sambil masih menangis sedikit-sedikit.

"A..Apa? Hyde kurang ajar!! Biar kuhajar dia!" kata Ken marah sekali setelah tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Tetsu. Bukan karena Hyde telah menyentuh Tetsu, tapi karena dia telah berani mempermainkan Tetsu.

"Ken..sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa..." kata Tetsu tapi matanya masih memerah karena banyak menangis.

"Tetsu..kau istirahatlah. Aku masih ada yang harus kulakukan.." kata Ken berusaha meredam kemarahannya agar Tetsu tidak khawatir. Ken segera pergi dari apartemen Tetsu setelah menidurkan Tetsu yang kelelahan.

Markas Hyde

"A..anoo.. Hyde maaf mengganggu tapi Ken mencarimu.." kata Yuki membuka pintu kamar Hyde.

"Tch! Mau apa dia kesini?" kata Hyde yang masih pusing. Tiba-tiba Ken menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Hyde. "Ukh!" gumam Hyde begitu kerahnya ditarik.

"Hyde! Kau tidak bisa kumaafkan bila kau tidak memberikan alasan yang bagus untuk membuat Tetsu menangis!" geram Ken sangat marah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" teriak Hyde melepaskan tarikan Ken.

"Apanya yang bukan urusanku!! Kau telah membuat Tetsu menangis!" pukul Ken dengan sangat keras ke wajah Hyde hingga Hyde terpental.

"Kau!! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!!" marah Hyde memukul balik Ken.

"Makanya karena itu beritahu aku kenapa kau berbuat begitu ke Tetsu!!" Ken yang terpukul langsung memukul balik Hyde lagi.

"Hentikan! Ken...kau tidak tahu apa-apa.. Hyde berbuat begitu bukan karena Hyde yang mau! Di..dia juga menderita.." teriak Yuki melindungi Hyde sehingga Ken menghentikan pukulannya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" geram Ken.

"I..Itu.." belum sempat Yuki menyelesaikan perkataanya, Hyde memotongnya.

"Itu karena aku..telah membunuh orang tua Tetsu... dengan tanganku sendiri!!" jujur Hyde akhirnya.

"A..Apa?!" kata Ken kaget.

"Ka...karena itu.. Tetsu dia tidak boleh jatuh cinta denganku, makanya aku membuat agar aku dibencinya.. Lebih baik Tetsu tidak tahu kalau akulah pembunuh orangtuanya, biar Tetsu dapat meneruskan kehidupannya ke depan tidak lagi menghadap ke belakang.." gumam Hyde "Apalagi kalau dia tahu bahwa akulah pembunuh orangtuanya pasti ia akan lebih sedih daripada ini.."

"Tch!! Aku pulang!" Ken terus terdiam sampai ke tempat tinggalnya.

Rumah Ken

"Sial!! Tak kusangka ada hal yang begini berat.. Kalau aku memberitahu ke Tetsu mengenai hal ini.. apa dia akan berpaling kepadaku?" gumam Ken. "Ti..Tidak boleh kalau kuberitahu bentar Tetsu ia...akan makin sedih.. Sial!"

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi bel di pintu rumah Ken

"Iya..iya.. sebentar.." begitu membuka pintu tersebut ia sangat kaget, karena yang datang adalah Yuki.

"Ken...bisa kita bicara?" tanya Yuki. Ken hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi apa yang mau kaubicarakan?" tanya Ken sambil menghisap puntung rokoknya.

"Ken...kumohon jangan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun termasuk Tetsu..." mohon Yuki.

"Huff.. siapa juga yang mau memberitahu ini pada Tetsu.. Kalau ini kuberitahu aku malah takut dia akan bunuh diri.. karena saat ini dia sangat rentan." Kata Ken sambil sedikit bercanda, tapi Yuki tahu sebenarnya Ken juga terlihat sangat pusing sama seperti dirinya.

"Ken.. terimakasih aku tahu, kau itu sangat baik.." senyum Yuki.

"He? Bukankah terbalik harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" kata Ken sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Yuki. Tiba-tiba Ken tersadar sesuatu, kalau rambut Yuki ternyata begitu lembut 'Apa karena ia bangsa elf, ya?' pikir Ken sambil merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat menyentuh Yuki. Ken terus memperhatikan Yuki yang lagi sibuk merapihkan rambutnya. 'Aku baru sadar... beberapa hari ini perasaanku ke Tetsu lebih seperti kakak ke adik tersayangnya.. sedangkan sejak aku berbincang-bincang berdua dengan Yuki, perasaanku sangat nyaman.. ini seperti..'

"Ken? Apa kau tahu bagaimana agar Hyde dan Tetsu dapat bersatu kembali?" Lamunan Ken tiba-tiba terputus "Aku tidak mau kedua temanku terus-terusan bersedih seperti ini.. Apa kau tahu kira-kira apa yang dapat kita lakukan?" tanya Yuki dengan polosnya.

'Sial kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini?' kesal Ken "Aku juga tidak tahu.. tapi aku tidak senang dengan keadaan ini. Baik Tetsu maupun Hyde juga temanku." Kata Ken juga. "Mau kita pikirkan bersama seharian?" tanya Ken sambil diam-diam berharap Yuki tetap disini untuk sementara.

"Baiklah.." senyum Yuki lagi 'Asik aku akan lebih lama bersama Ken kalau gini.. Ekh?! Aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu, saat Hyde dan Tetsu sedang bersedih.' Yuki langsung menghilangkan pikiran tersebut.

Lalu Ken mempunyai ide "Bagaimana kalau kita rahasiakan hal ini dari Tetsu jadi Hyde dan Tetsu bisa seperti biasa."

"Hmm.. itu tidak bisa pasti suatu saat Tetsu akan tahu dan akan semakin buruk hasilnya." Pikir Yuki serius.

"He? Begitu ya… Hmm.." gumam Ken berpikir lagi untuk memikirkan jalan keluar yang lainnya.

* * *

TBC

asik Hyde ma Tetsu makin runyam deh *nyusahin diri sendiri namanya*

silahkan yg mo komen ma review yaph Q(_Q)


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T+

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

Beberapa lama kemudian,

"Akhhhh stress, emang lebih baik Hyde sendiri yang memutuskan hal itu." Kata Ken sambil berguling-guling.

"I…Iya…" kata Yuki agak sedih karena akhirnya sama sekali tidak bisa membantu Hyde.

Ken yang melihat Yuki yang sedih hanya dapat menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu tanpa menunggu tiba-tiba Ken mencium Yuki dan mendorongnya hingga Yuki terkunci di bawah Ken. Ken menciumnya dengan sangat dalam yang membuat Yuki menjadi sangat lemas karena saking kagetnya. Begitu Ken selesai mencium Yuki, Yuki masih terdiam dengan posisinya karena sangat syok dan dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Yuki aku baru menciummu sekali, kau langsung seperti ini. Jangan-jangan ini pertama kalinya kau berciuman." Senyum Ken senang melihat reaksi Yuki yang polos itu. Yuki hanya mengangguk malu apalagi yang menciumnya adalah lelaki yang ia sukai.

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini, membuatku makin ingin untuk menyentuhmu." Bisik Ken yang makin membuat Yuki sangat berdebar-debar namun Yuki teringat sesuatu.

"Ke..Ken..bukankah kau menyukai Tetsu?" tanya Yuki pelan.

"Iya tapi aku baru menyadari kalau rasa sukaku ke Tetsu bagaikan rasa suka kakak ke adiknya, sedangkan rasa sukaku ke kamu, Yuki berbeda dari itu. Aku sangat menyukaimu, Yuki." Kata Ken sambil menyentuh wajah Yuki dengan tangannya kemudian mulai menciumnya lagi sehingga Yuki langsung menutup matanya karena malu. Melihat Yuki yang tidak melawan, Ken perlahan mulai membuka resleting baju Yuki hingga memperlihatkan kulit putih Yuki.

"Hnn…." Desah Yuki ketika Ken menyentuh tubuhnya dan memainkan nipplenya.

Tiba-tiba

"Boleh kutahu kalian sedang ngapain?" tanya Gackt yang sudah berada di dalam rumah Ken.

"Wuogh kamu masuk dari mana?!" kata Ken kaget.

"Ga..Gackt..kamu ngapain kesini?" tanya Yuki sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. Gackt kemudian melihat ke arah Yuki dengan tatapan tajam.

'Apa yang kulakukan sehingga setiap yang kucintai sudah mencintai yang lain.' Pikir Gackt kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sebelum akhirnya tiba-tiba dari belakang Gackt muncul Sakura yang langsung menusukkan tangannya hingga menembus tubuh Gackt "Wuagh!"

"Gackt!!!" teriak Yuki.

"Sa..kura..sudah kuki..ra.. kau.. akan membunuhku.. ukh!!" Gackt kehilangan banyak darah.

"Begitulah pion yang tidak berguna lebih baik dihilangkan daripada merusak pemandangan." Senyum Sakura kejam.

"Si…siapa dia?" tanya Ken kaget rumahnya yang damai menjadi penuh darah sekarang.

"Dia…Sakura.. dia vampir bangsawan seperti Hyde. Namun dia seperti Hyde yang dulu, menganggap semua makhluk selain dia seperti kotoran." Gumam Yuki penuh amarah.

"Sakura!! Sampai kapan kau akan berbuat jahat?!" marah Yuki.

"Sampai kapan? Tentu saja sampai Hyde merasa tidak ingin hidup lagi. Sekarang kau akan kubunuh!" kata Sakura kemudian hendak menyerang Yuki yang belum siap. Namun Ken ternyata sudah mengambil pedangnya sehingga dapat menangkis serangan Sakura sebelum mengenai Yuki.

"Ken!" Yuki kaget dengan kecepatan Ken.

"Yuki sekarang pergi! Sudah saatnya kamu kembali ke Hyde!" perintah Ken sambil menahan serangan dari Sakura.

"Ba..baiklah tapi bagaimana dengan kamu?" tanya Yuki panik.

"Hehe kamu kira aku ini siapa. Nanti kalau sudah beres aku akan menyusulmu ke tempat Hyde." Senyum Ken lalu mendorong Yuki pergi dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Sekarang tinggal kita berdua, Sakura." Senyum Ken.

"Hehe… Karena kau sangat berani menantangku akan kuberi hadiah yaitu kematian yang cepat." Senyum Sakura penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan Yuki langsung segera berlari menuju tempat Hyde untuk memberitahu mengenai Sakura. Namun Yuki tiba-tiba berhenti dia teringat akan Tetsu 'Bila Sakura sudah bergerak dia pasti mengetahui soal Tetsu.. Sebaiknya aku membawa Tetsu ke tempat Hyde, bagaimanapun caranya karena itu tempat yang paling aman dari serangan Sakura.' Pikir Yuki langsung berlari lagi menuju rumah Tetsu.

Tetsu yang saat itu sedang beristirahat tidak tahu saat itu anak buah Sakura sudah sampai ke rumahnya. Ia dengan nyenyaknya tertidur hingga akhirnya bangun saat terdengar suara langkah kaki di kamarnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Tetsu perlahan bangun.

Mereka mulai menampakan diri pada Tetsu, dan Tetsu tau mereka bukan manusia, mereka adalah vampir.

"Kami disuruh oleh Tuan Sakura untuk membawamu." Kata salah satu vampir tersebut.

"Sakura?" Tetsu pernah mendengar nama tersebut entah dimana. 'Aku ingat saat itu Yuki datang dan bilang ke Hyde bahwa Sakura datang ke rumah Hyde, lalu air muka Hyde langsung berubah..'

"Kalau kau mau ikut kami, kami akan baik-baik. Kalau kau menolak, kami akan membawamu dengan paksa." Kata vampir itu lagi.

'Bagaimana ini apa aku harus menurut?' pikir Tetsu bingung.

* * *

**TBC**

maap updatenya cmn dikit .

review dan kritik diterima :D


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire's Ways

Author : Komorebi

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , hyde x gackt , tetsu x ken, ken x yuki

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : T

Note : Cerita diambil dari cerita komik fuuji yang diubah jadi yaoi

* * *

"Tetsuu!! Lompat keluar!" teriak Yuki tiba-tiba dari luar.

"Yu..Yuki?" Tetsu yang mendengar teriakan Yuki langsung menuju jendela.

"Cepat lompat! Kita harus kabur!" teriak Yuki lagi.

Para vampir yang melihat hal itu langsung menyerang Tetsu, untungnya Tetsu langsung melompat keluar lalu ditangkap oleh Yuki.

"Sekarang Tetsu pegangan!" perintah Yuki lalu mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya dan langsung terbang.

"Huaaa!!" teriak Tetsu kaget.

Terlihat para vampir itu masih mengejar dari bawah.

"Tetsu kau bisa mengeluarkan sihirmu untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kita?" tanya Yuki.

"Bisa." Angguk Tetsu langsung mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk membuat kabut.

"Si..Sial!!" kata para vampir itu yang kehilangan Yuki dan Tetsu.

"Yuki bagaimana dengan Ken?!" tanya Tetsu khawatir.

"Di..dia.. menyuruhku pergi ke tempat Hyde terlebih dahulu, dan nanti dia akan menyusul." Kata Yuki walau wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi, namun dalam hati sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

Dengan cepat Yuki menurunkan Tetsu ke tempat kediaman Hyde.

"Tetsu kumohon beritahu Hyde mengenai Sakura. Aku..akan menjemput Ken." Kata Yuki langsung pergi lagi.

'Tu… Tunggu dulu berarti aku harus bicara sama Hyde? Akh masalah Sakura lebih gawat, mau segimanapun marahnya aku sama Hyde.. aku harus memberitahunya.' Pikir Tetsu langsung berlari ke dalam.

"Hydeeee!!!" teriak Tetsu membuka kamar Hyde, hingga Hyde hampir jantungan. Selain sedang ada masalah dengan Tetsu, ia sedang tertidur.

"A..ada apa, Tetsu?" tanya Hyde pelan karena melihat Tetsu bercucuran air mata.

"Sa… Sakura dia menyerang aku dan Ken! Sekarang Yuki sedang mencoba untuk menolong Ken!" tangis Tetsu karena khawatir.

"Apa!! Sakura! Dia sudah memulai taktiknya untuk menjatuhkanku ternyata." Geram Hyde langsung memanggil Louise dan Izac.

"Tuan Hyde memanggil kami?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Hhh sudah kukatakan berkali-kali tidak perlu pake 'Tuan'. Kalian bawa Tetsu ke tempat persembunyian kita. Lalu aku akan pergi menjemput Yuki dan Ken." Kata Hyde bersiap-siap pergi.

Sebelum pergi Hyde mengelus kepala Tetsu "Aku pergi dulu."

Tetsu yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hyde hanya dapat kaget dengan perlakuannya.

"Tetsu ayo cepat sebelum ada yang menyerang ke sini." Kata Louise menarik tangan Tetsu masuk ke dalam suatu terowongan rahasia.

"Ah..ba..baik." kata Tetsu yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan teman-temannya.

Saat itu Ken,

"Argh!!" Ken terlempar hingga menabrak dinding rumahnya sampai retak. Ken langsung tersungkur lemas namun Ken masih belum mau menyerah.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menyerah? Heh! Tapi menyerah atau tidak aku pasti akan membunuhmu." Senyum Sakura yang masih belum terkena serangan apa-apa.

Ken perlahan bangun walau sudah sempoyongan. "Aku tidak bisa menyerah, aku sudah janji dengan Yuki kalau aku akan menyusul." Geram Ken mulai menyerang Sakura lagi, namun Sakura langsung mencekik Ken dengan sangat kuat. Ken benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menang.

"Kh..kh.." Ken mulai kesulitan bernafas. Sedangkan Sakura dia hanya tersenyum sangat licik.

"Lepaskan Ken!" teriak Yuki yang akhirnya tidak jadi kabur.

"Yu..yuki.." gumam Ken.

"Hooo… Kau tidak jadi kabur rupanya, elf.." senyum Sakura melepaskan Ken hingga Ken langsung terjatuh.

Yuki yang dari bangsa elf dapat merasakan energi jahat yang keluar dari setiap orang, termasuk Sakura. Energi jahat Sakura sangat besar sehingga membuat tubuh Yuki gemetar.

"Lihat peri kecil ini gemetaran." Senyum Sakura sambil hendak menyentuh wajah Yuki.

Yuki langsung memukul tangan Sakura "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan berbuat seenakmu." Yuki yang sangat marah pada Sakura, langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya.

"Sayap bangsa elf warna hitam.. menarik sekali." Kata Sakura mulai menyerang Yuki.

Yuki langsung menangkis serangan dari Sakura, sambil sesekali menyerang balik dengan ilmu magicnya. Hingga akhirnya Yuki berhasil melukai tangan Sakura.

"Kau.. akan kubuat kau menyesal telah melukaiku." Kata Sakura terlihat sangat marah.

Dengan cepat Sakura menendang perut Yuki dengan sangat kuat, hingga Yuki terbatuk-batuk. Lalu Sakura langsung menjambak rambut Yuki.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana rasa darah tubuh elf. Mana yang lebih enak, Elf atau manusia?" senyum Sakura yang dengan perlahan mendekati pangkal leher Yuki dan mulai menghisap darahnya.

"Hnnngh…" gumam Yuki kesakitan, namun ia tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Yukiii!!!" teriak Ken tidak bisa bergerak apalagi setelah anak buah Sakura menguncinya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan Yuki, "Hyde.. sedang datang ke arah sini.. Aku mempunyai ide yang lebih bagus. Kalian bawa mereka ke kastilku!" perintah Sakura.

"Tuan! Gackt menghilang!" kata salah satu anak buahnya yang kecolongan.

"Biarkan saja dia, sebentar lagi dia juga akan mati." kata Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hyde… Nanti akhirnya kau akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku hehehehe…" Senyum Sakura lalu pergi.

Begitu Hyde tiba, ia hanya melihat sisa-sisa pertarungan.

"Sial!" geram Hyde yang tidak sempat untuk menolong mereka.

"..Hyde…"

"Si..siapa itu?" tanya Hyde mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dengan sangat kecil.

"Hy..de…" gumamnya lagi.

Setelah mencari ke segala penjuru ruangan, akhirnya Hyde menemukan Gackt yang sudah terkulai lemas, dengan melihat lukanya sungguh ajaib dia bisa bertahan.

"Gackt!!" teriak Hyde panik.

"Hy..de.. syukurlah kamu datang sebelum aku mati.." kata Gackt lalu terbatuk-batuk yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Gackt kamu.. aku harus menolongmu!" kata Hyde hendak memanggil bantuan.

"Tidak perlu… Aku sudah tidak bisa selamat.. harusnya kau tahu itu." Kata Gackt menarik tangan Hyde.

"Sial!!" marah Hyde, sekarang ia sangat membenci Sakura.

"Hyde.. aku punya permintaan terakhir.." kata Gackt sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar mati.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hyde sambil memeluk Gackt, teman terdekatnya.

"Tolong.. minumlah darahku sehingga kau bisa mendapatkan kekuatanku." Gumam Gackt yang sudah makin tidak kuat untuk bertahan.

"Aku tidak mau!!" kata Hyde kaget dengan permintaan Gackt.

"Kau harus melakukannya.. Kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa membunuh Sakura." Kata Gackt menarik baju Hyde.

"Tapi… aku.." belum selesai Hyde menyelesaikan omongannya, Gackt langsung mencium Hyde untuk memberikan darahnya yang berada dalam mulutnya.

"Hngh!.." awalnya Hyde menolak namun setelah terminum, ia mulai meminumnya seperti kehausan selayaknya vampir. Selesai meminum darahnya Gackt, Hyde tersadar.

"A..Apa yang." Kata Hyde yang kaget sifat vampirnya keluar.

"Terimakasih… Hyde.." senyum Gackt perlahan menutup matanya, kemudian menghilang bagaikan debu.

"Gacktttt!!" teriak Hyde sambil menitikkan air mata, namun ia tahu Gackt berada di dekatnya hidup dalam darahnya.

* * *

**TBC**

maap updatenya cmn dikit .

review dan kritik diterima :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Vampire's Ways**

Author : Fuuji

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , ken x yuki

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : M (containing rape)

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Tempat Kediaman Hyde,**

"Louise apa benar disini aman?" bisik Tetsu sedikit ketakutan sambil menunggu kedatangan Hyde kembali.

"Tenang-tenang. Tuan Hyde membuat tempat persembunyian ini dengan sangat baik yang bahkan vampir pun tidak akan dapat mencium bau kita." Senyum Louise yang diikuti anggukan dari Izac.

"Begitu, ya.. Kira-kira bagaimana dengan yang lain.." gumam Tetsu meringkuk sedih.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Hyde sangat kuat. Ia bahkan menyelamatkanku dan Louise dari perbudakan karena bangsaku adalah bangsa vampir yang paling rendah." Senyum Izac terkenang.

"Iya.. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan ancaman-ancaman vampir lain demi kami yang tidak mempunyai nama." Senyum Louise juga.

"Sudah kuduga Hyde itu baik, tapi kenapa dia sampai melakukan hal itu walau ia tidak mencintaiku.." gumam Tetsu teringat lagi.

Izac dan Louise terdiam karena mereka tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi mereka tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut kecuali Hyde sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Hmm.. Tetsu aku yakin Hyde tidak bermaksud begitu.. Pasti ada alasannya, ya.." senyum Izac menenangkan Tetsu.

Tiba-tiba

"Eh?" seru Izac kaget.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Louise memeluk Izac.

"Kalian berdua apa maksud kalian?" tanya Tetsu menjadi tidak tenang.

"… Energi kehidupan Gackt menghilang.." gumam Louise yang diikuti tangisan Izac.

Tetsu yang mendengar hal itu tidak percaya, Gackt vampir yang sangat kuat itu telah tiada.. "Ti..Tidak mungkin.." Tetsu tidak mampu menahan butir-butir airmatanya yang perlahan-lahan mulai terjatuh satu demi satu.

Walau Tetsu hanya pernah bertemu dengannya satu dua kali, dan itupun bukan pertemuan yang mengenakan namun tetap saja Tetsu merasa sedih ketika ada seseorang didekatnya meninggal.

"Eh apa yang terjadi? Energi kehidupan Gackt.. bersatu dengan energi kehidupan Tuan Hyde." Seru Louise ketika sedang menenangkan Izac.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Izac, lalu tiba-tiba Izac maupun Louise seperti tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan.. Gackt memberikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sebagai vampir kepada Tuan Hyde, agar Tuan Hyde menjadi vampir yang bahkan lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Sakura." Kata Louise yakin karena telah mengenal Gackt cukup lama.

"Kh! Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku bukanlah manusia lemah. Aku bisa bertarung dan aku ingin menolong kalian dan juga Hyde dengan semampuku, urusan Hyde dan aku adalah urusan belakangan. Sekarang kalian tunjukan jalan menuju kediaman Sakura." Kata Tetsu menetapkan hati dan tujuannya 'Dan ini mungkin yang akan dilakukan kalian berdua juga bukan? Ayah.. Ibu..'

**Kediaman Sakura**

"Sekarang kalian masukan manusia itu ke penjara bawah tanah dan tinggalkan peri hitam itu disini, karena urusanku dengannya belum selesai." Perintah Sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baik Tuan!" Lalu dua vampir bawahan tersebut menyeret Yuki yang telah diikat dengan kencang ke arah Sakura sedangkan sisanya menyeret Ken ke penjara bawah tanah.

"Yukiiii! Bertahanlahh aku pasti akan menolongmu! Aku janjii!" teriak Ken sebelum akhirnya suara Ken makin tak terdengar.

"Ken…" gumam Yuki gemetaran, takut atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kalian berdua berjagalah di depan ruanganku, sekarang biar aku yang mengurus peri kecil ini sendirian." Ujar Sakura menjambak dengan kasar rambut panjang Yuki.

"Argh!" teriak Yuki kesakitan namun ia tidak bisa melawan karena energinya habis terkuras sebelumnya.

"Hehehe.. Namamu Yuki kan? Boleh kutahu apakah kamu telah memberikan tubuhmu pada Hyde? Apalagi saat kudengar kamu diselamatkan olehnya." Senyum Sakura memperhatikan Yuki dengan seksama.

"A..Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu termasuk juga Hyde! Dia adalah vampir yang sangat gentle, ia selalu memperhatikan anak buahnya dengan baik tidak seperti kamu!" marah Yuki tidak terima.

"He… Jadi kamu itu masih perawan ya.. Atau.. jangan-jangan kamu telah melakukannya dengan manusia rendahan itu." Sakura tersenyum sambil mendekatkan mukanya.

Yuki yang sangat kesal langsung meludahi Sakura tanpa memikirkan akibat lebih lanjut yang akan dialaminya. "Kau jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan Ken!"

Sakura lalu mengelap pipinya yang terkena ludah Yuki tersebut dan langsung memukuli bahkan menendangi Yuki tanpa ampun hingga Yuki sangat kesakitan.

"Ukh!" Yuki mengerang kesakitan namun ia tahu bahwa Hyde pasti akan menolongnya.

"Sekarang.. bersumpahlah padaku kalau kau akan menjadi anak buahku selamanya, dengan begitu aku akan membebaskan manusia yang kau cintai itu." Senyum Sakura menarik rambut Yuki kembali.

".. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi anak buahmu dan mengkhianati tuan Hyde.." geram Yuki sangat kesal.

"Hhhh.. Sepertinya percuma ya bernegosiasi denganmu, sayang sekali padahal aku cukup menyukai kekuatanmu itu. Kalau begitu.. Hei kalian!" panggil Sakura kepada para penjaganya. "Kalian boleh melakukan sesuai yang kalian inginkan pada peri hitam ini dan juga manusia rendahan itu mau mati juga terserah, jangan lupa beritahu yang lain supaya hal ini akan menjadi menyenangkan."

"Baik Tuan Sakura!" senyum para anak buahnya dengan sangat-sangat senang dan juga licik seakan sudah merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada mereka berdua.

"Ah sebelumnya agar kekuatan peri ini hilang untuk waktu yang cukup lama.." Sakura menjambak rambut Yuki lalu langsung memotongnya.

"Gyaa.. Ahh.." Yuki berteriak ketika semua kekuatannya lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"Nah.. sekarang kalian bebas melakukan apa saja." Kata Sakura kemudian duduk mengamati kehancuran Yuki dari tahtanya.

Beberapa anak buah Sakura langsung membuka paksa baju Yuki dan yang lainnya menahan Yuki untuk bergerak dan yang lainnya langsung bergerak ke tempat dimana Ken ditahan. "Hentikan! Tidaaak! Keeeeeennn!" Teriak Yuki putus asa.

Di tempat Ken ditahan

"Hei manusia.. Tuan kami sudah memberikan perintah pada kami kalau kami bisa melakukan apapun padamu. Ya tentu saja kami akan meminum darahmu sampai habis." Senyum salah satu anak buah Sakura tersebut.

"Hehehe.. Kau tahu saat ini temanmu si peri hitam itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman kami di atas. Ya.. kalau kalian beruntung kalian bisa bertemu di alam sana." Tawa anak buah Sakura yang satu lagi.

Ken hanya terdiam menggeritkan giginya 'Yuki aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu seperti kamu yang sudah sering menyelamatkan hidupku.'

Ketika mereka berdua mendekati Ken, tiba-tiba Ken langsung menendang mereka dengan cepat, merebut pisau yang mereka punya dan langsung menusuk jantung mereka dalam hitungan detik.

"Hhh.. gara-gara aku ceroboh dengan berpikir hampir semua vampir gampang dibunuh, aku jadi terlalu santai dan menyebabkan hampir semuanya jadi berbahaya.. huff.. waktunya menjemput Yuki." Gumam Ken mengambil kedua pisau dari vampir tersebut.

Sementara itu Yuki,

"Argh! Hnnn.. Hen..!.. Hngh!" Yuki tidak bisa melawan sama sekali ketika 5 anak buah Sakura, memperkosanya, dengan bergantian mereka memasuki tubuh Yuki entah dari mulut Yuki maupun dari selangkangan Yuki. Yuki hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis. "Ken.. Keeen!"

"Periku memanggilku?" tanya Ken ketika ia menghancurkan pintu menuju ruangan dimana ada Yuki tersebut.

"Kennn.. Ken!" Kata Yuki kesenangan ternyata Ken berhasil lolos dari para vampir di tempat Ken disekap.

Namun ternyata di pintu tersebut tidak hanya ada sosok Ken, di sebelahnya terdapat satu sosok lagi. Sosok yang ditunggu oleh Sakura.

"Tuan Hyde..." senyum Yuki.

"Maaf Yuki.. Aku terlambat.." kata Hyde lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan.. ini karena aku sendiri yang memutuskan." Kata Yuki lagi yang sudah lemas karena perlakuan para vampir-vampir Sakura.

"Hehh.. Mari kita mulai, Ken.. Kau urus saja vampir-vampir yang telah membuat Yuki sakit, sedangkan aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian pada Sakura jahanam itu karena telah menantang keluarga kita." Kata Hyde sambil menunjuk pada Sakura. Hyde saat itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau akan kubuat tidak ingin hidup lagi, Hyde.." senyum Sakura sangat-sangat licik.

Sementara di sebuah hutan pinggir kota menuju tempat Sakura,

"Ja..jadi Sakura dendam sama Hyde gara-gara sejak dulu Sakura selalu kalah darinya mau dari pelajaran sampai popularitas?" kata Tetsu terkaget-kaget.

"Ngg.. Begitulah, sudah sejak dulu sifatnya sangat menyebalkan.. Dan terus menjadi-jadi setelah kejadian Tuan Hyde terus menerus mengalahkannya dan meremehkannya." Kata Louise tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka akhirnya sudah sampai ke tempat Sakura.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, waktunya menolong yang lain." Kata Louise yang diikuti anggukan Izac dan Tetsu.

Saat itu Ken walau sedang terluka, terus menerus bertarung melawan vampir-vampir yang ada untuk menyelamatkan Yuki.

"Heh! Apa hanya itu kemampuan kalian?" kata Ken terlihat asyik saat melawan vampir-vampir anak buah Sakura yang menyerang. Dengan cepat, Ken membunuh vampir-vampir tersebut satu persatu namun Ken yang sedang tidak dalam kondisi sempurnanya sehingga cukup kesusahan dengan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak menurut akibat luka yang ia derita dari pertarungan dengan Sakura sebelumnya. Di saat Ken agak lengah karena sakit yang dideritanya mulai terasa makin sakit, salah satu vampir anak buah Sakura menyerang Ken dari atas.

"Ken awas! Atasmu!" teriak Yuki khawatir namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak lagi untuk menolong Ken.

Saat itu disaat yang tepat Louise langsung menahan serangan vampir itu dan Izac langsung membawa Ken ke arah Yuki sehingga Ken selamat.

"Nah waktunya kalian istirahat dan biarkan kami yang menyelesaikan tugas ini." Kata Louise setelah membunuh vampir yang hendak menyerang Ken tadi.

"Terima kasih.. Louise.. Izac." Kata Yuki tersenyum sambil didekap oleh Ken yang saat itu sangat panik melihat kondisi Yuki.

"Yuki.. maaf aku terlambat.." gumam Ken.

"Tidak apa-apa Ken.. tidak apa-apa.. ahh.. aku ngantuk sekali.." gumam Yuki perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Yuki..? Buka matamu Yuki.. Yuki.." Ken langsung mendekap tubuh Yuki dengan sangat erat, berharap Yuki tidak apa-apa karena ia yakin Yuki hanya tertidur kecapaian, Yuki belum meninggal.

* * *

**TBC**

Maafkan aku yang hiatusnya lama sekali.. tapi langsung ku update sampai tamat kok bagi yang sudah menunggu

gomennn~ selama beberapa hari ini idenya sebenernya dah ada namun belum ada kesempatan buat menuliskannya ke dalam kata-kata

maafkan juga kalau ada salah ketik dan lain-lainnya..

silahkan direview dan dimohon kritiknya juga


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**Vampire's Ways**

Author : Fuuji

Pairing : Haitsu (pasti) , Ken x Yuki, Sakura x Hyde

Genre : Yaoi

Rating : M (a little rape)

* * *

**Final Chapter**

Di tempat yang lain yang berada di dekat tempat Louise dan Izac bertarung, Hyde dan Sakura sedang bertarung dengan sangat sengit.

"Sakuraaa! Mengapa? Mengapa kamu melakukan ini semua!" marah Hyde sambil terus menerus menyerang Sakura, sedangkan Sakura terus menerus mengelak.

"Hehehe.. Kau tanya mengapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat kamu menderita sampai tidak ingin hidup lagi! Seperti diriku yang telah kau injak-injak dan kau remehkan!" Kata Sakura dan langsung menusuk tubuh Hyde disaat Hyde lengah.

"Ukhhh!" gumam Hyde kesakitan dan ia langsung terjatuh terjerembab ke lantai akibat tusukan Sakura yang sangat dalam. 'Aku beruntung tusukan tersebut tidak kena ke jantungku.'

"Akan kuberitahukan padamu kalau kemampuan kita sudah sangat berbeda dibandingkan jaman dulu dimana kau menginjak-nginjak harga diriku!" Sakura tertawa sambil menginjak bagian tubuh Hyde yang terluka.

"Ukh! Kau sialan!" Hyde langsung menangkap kaki Sakura dan langsung melemparkannya jauh dari Hyde. "Hahh..haah.." Hyde berusaha tidak menghiraukan kesakitan yang dia alami. "Kau.. Pedang itu pedang pembunuh vampir ternyata.. kenapa kau bisa memilikinya?"

"Hmm pedang ini kuambil saat aku berhasil membunuh salah seorang pemburu vampir beberapa selang waktu yang lalu. Kuambil karena kupikir ini bisa kugunakan untuk melawanmu." Senyum Sakura penuh kemenangan.

"Heh? Sayang sekali kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku." Kata Hyde yang lukanya sembuh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kamu kenapa bisa?" Sakura terkaget-kaget melihat luka Hyde yang perlahan sembuh walau terkena tusukan pedang pembasmi vampir.

"Hehe.. Saat ini aku telah bersatu dengan Gackt sehingga luka yang disebabkan bisa sembuh dua kali lipat dari semula sehingga walau terkena pedang itu aku bisa sembuh kembali walau memang lama." Hyde tersenyum "Dan tentu saja kekuatanku juga menjadi dua kali lipat."

Hyde kemudian langsung menendang Sakura cukup keras sehingga membuat salah satu dinding di sekitarnya runtuh.

"Ukh! Kau.. Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kau akan meminum darah Gackt. Apa kau lupa konsekuensinya?" Sakura berusaha berdiri sambil menatap tajam Hyde.

"Tentu saja aku tahu.. Vampir yang meminum darah vampir lain akan langsung diasingkan kalau perlu akan dibunuh oleh vampir-vampir yang lain atas perintah Raja. Tapi aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu menyesal telah menyerang kami." Senyum Hyde seakan sudah siap dengan apapun hasil yang akan terjadi.

"Huh! Kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu.. Menyebalkan!" geram Sakura.

Tiba-tiba,

"Tuan Sakura! Biar kami menolong tuan!" kata beberapa anak buah Sakura yang sudah datang ke tempat pertempuran Hyde dan Sakura.

Sakura saat itu langsung tersenyum licik. "Hehehe!" Sakura langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arah anak buahnya dan langsung meminum darah mereka satu persatu dengan cepat tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu.

"Sakuraaa! Apa yang kau lakukan!" marah Hyde melihat anak buah Sakura dibunuh satu persatu oleh Sakura.

"Hehehe.. HAHAHAHA! Dengan begini aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Hyde dengan senyuman yang sangat mengerikan.

"Kau gila.." geram Hyde.

"Iya aku gila karena kau!" teriak Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Hyde.

Dengan cepat Sakura menyerang Hyde yang belum siap. Ia menendang, memukul, dan melukai Hyde dengan kuku jarinya yang setajam pedang. "Hahaha.. Aku telah meminum darah vampir lebih banyak darimu dan pastinya akulah yang akan menang!"

"Gyaaa!" Teriak Hyde terjatuh kesakitan dan terluka dimana-mana akibat serangan Sakura yang tidak seimbang itu.

Hyde yang terjatuh langsung dikunci tangannya ke belakang punggung oleh Sakura sehingga Hyde sulit untuk bergerak maupun untuk keluar dari kuncian tersebut.

"Kh! Sakuraa!" Hyde terus berusaha untuk keluar dari kuncian tersebut namun yang ada Sakura makin mempererat kuncian tersebut sehingga Hyde makin kesakitan "Ugh.."

"Percuma kau tidak bisa bergerak, kalau kau bergerak sedikit saja aku bisa membuat tanganmu patah. Seperti ini!" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika dia mematahkan tangan Hyde yang sedang dikuncinya.

"Gyaaaa!" teriak Hyde sangat kesakitan, walau vampir mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang dideritanya namun vampir akan tetap merasakan sakit saat terluka.

Tanpa disadari Hyde, Sakura tersenyum licik dan dia membisikkan sesuatu ke Hyde "Hyde.. kau tahu sifatmu itu sangat menyebalkan membuatku ingin menguasaimu dari berbagai sisi termasuk dari sisi ini.."

Dengan perlahan salah satu tangan Sakura yang bebas mulai menjelajahi bagian dada Hyde dan Sakura sendiri mulai mencium bagian belakang leher Hyde.

"Hngh!" Hyde berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara saat Sakura melancarkan aksinya.

"Hei kau tahu Hyde? Saat Gackt berusaha membunuh manusia kesayanganmu itu, akulah yang memberikan ide padanya untuk melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan dirimu, dan disaat dia berhasil mendapatkanmu, aku akan membunuhnya dan membuatmu menjadi milikku, namun ternyata dia gagal. Yah.. walaupun akhirnya dia mati juga, dan sekarang kamu sedang berada di bawahku." Senyum Sakura lalu menciumi leher Hyde lagi.

"Sakura kau sialan! Ugh!" Belum selesai Hyde berbicara, Sakura menyakiti tangannya yang patah sehingga Hyde merasa sangat kesakitan.

"Hehe.. Kau kalah Hyde.." bisik Sakura sambil tangannya yang bebas mulai menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh Hyde.

"Hentikan!" teriak Hyde sangat kesal dengan ketidakmampuannya.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura terpental dari Hyde, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hyde!" marah Tetsu setelah mengeluarkan mantranya untuk membuat Sakura terluka.

"Hyde aku akan menyembuhkanmu." Kata Tetsu lalu mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhnya sehingga Hyde sembuh total.

"Hhh.. Ini kedua kalinya aku diselamatkan dirimu, terimakasih.." senyum Hyde sangat lembut akhirnya Hyde tidak merasa kesakitan lagi walau sebenarnya lukanya hanya tertutup dan belum sembuh benar.

"Kalian.. akan kubunuh.." geram Sakura yang sangat marah dirinya bisa terluka oleh manusia biasa.

"Hyde.. aku akan menolongmu jadi, menangkan pertarungan ini. Dan kutunggu penjelasan darimu kenapa kau jadi menjauhiku." Senyum Tetsu memandang erat wajah Hyde.

"Hhh.. Baiklah setelah pertarungan ini berakhir aku berjanji akan memberitahukan alasannya.." Hyde tersenyum dan siap menerima apapun yang terjadi dengan hubungan Hyde dan Tetsu setelah pertempuran ini.

"Kau mengganggu!" Sakura hendak menyerang Tetsu, namun Hyde menebas tangan Sakura dengan pedang Sakura yang sebelumnya terjatuh di dekat Hyde.

"Ugh! Gyaaaaaaa…" Teriak Sakura kesakitan.

"Kau akan kumaafkan jika menyentuhku namun aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau sampai melukai Tetsu." Hyde mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di muka Sakura.

"Kh..Kh.. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!" marah Sakura langsung melemparkan pasir ke muka Hyde.

"Sial!" Hyde kesulitan melihat karena matanya sakit kemasukan pasir.

Disaat Tetsu hendak membantu Hyde, Tetsu langsung ditendang hingga terpental di salah satu dinding hingga mengalami beberapa patah tulang sehingga dia tidak bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Setelah itu Sakura langsung menyerang Hyde tanpa ampun.

"Serangan terakhir ini pasti akan membunuhmu, Hyde!" Sakura melompat dan hendak membunuh Hyde yang terluka parah dengan menusuk jantung Hyde.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Ken, Louise, dan Izac muncul setelah membereskan anak buah Sakura yang cukup banyak itu dan langsung menyerang Sakura sebelum Sakura berhasil menyentuh Hyde.

"Arghhh!" Sakura pun ambruk dan langsung pingsan karena serangan gabungan mereka bertiga.

"Tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Louise dan Izac langsung memeluk Hyde.

Hyde yang sedang terluka langsung meringis kesakitan "Aw aw aw! Aku baik-baik saja dan kalian jangan memelukku seperti ini, aku ini sedang terluka." Sungut Hyde.

"Hyde…" panggil Tetsu dengan lembut dan dengan perlahan Tetsu berdiri menghampiri Hyde.

"Tetsu.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Hyde perlahan duduk sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa, aku menyembuhkan sendiri lukaku walau tidak seluruhnya tersembuhkan." Senyum Tetsu lega Hyde selamat.

Melihat Hyde dan Tetsu yang sedang seperti berada di dunianya sendiri, Louise, Izac, dan Ken pun hendak pergi menuju tempat Yuki yang sedang beristirahat. Namun ternyata sebelum mereka pergi, Sakura terbangun dan langsung mencoba untuk membunuh Tetsu.

"Kau.. Semua gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak ada aku pasti sudah berhasil membunuh Hydee!" Teriak Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Tetsu.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Hyde yang masih mampu bergerak langsung mengambil kembali pedang Sakura "Tetsuuuu!" lalu kali ini Hyde menebas tubuh Sakura dan berhasil menebas jantung Sakura sekaligus.

"Kauu tidak akan kubiarkan berakhir seperti ini!" Sakura sebelum mati menjadi debu berhasil menusuk tubuh Hyde dengan tangannya hingga Hyde terluka sangat berat.

"Hyde.. Bertahanlah Hyde!" Tetsu berusaha mengeluarkan mantra penyembuhnya namun ternyata ia tidak berhasil menyembuhkan Hyde karena energi Tetsu yang sudah habis.

"Hehe.. Sebelum aku mati.. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, Tetsu." Hyde tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan kau bilang kalau kau akan mati! Lebih baik sekarang kita sembuhkan dulu lukamu!" Tetsu mulai panik dan tentunya yang lain pun panik.

"Tidak perlu.. Kau tau Tetsu.. Dulu orangtuamu adalah salah satu pemburu vampir yang sangat ditakuti oleh vampir-vampir di sekitar sini. Dan disaat itu pula, aku ditugasi untuk menghabisi seluruh keluargamu."

"Jadi Hyde dulu kau yang.." Tetsu mendengar serasa tidak percaya, saat itu Tetsu masih kecil dan saat itu pula ia melihat seorang vampir menghabisi seluruh keluarganya, namun vampir tersebut tidak tega untuk membunuh dirinya.

"…Saat aku telah membunuh keluargamu, dan hendak membunuhmu.. Kau menatap diriku seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan tiba-tiba bagian sini terasa sangat sakit, aku saat itu walau telah menerima perintah untuk membunuh semua.. aku tidak bisa membunuhmu.. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu, Tetsu.. Aku.. minta maaf telah membunuh keluargamu.." tiba-tiba Hyde mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya.

"Hy..Hyde! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi.. Aku tidak peduli dengan masa lalu kita! Aku sudah memaafkanmu sekarang kau harus cepat kita obati!" kata Tetsu menangis melihat kondisi Hyde.

"Tetsu.. Maaf.. Maaf…" setelah itu Hyde perlahan-lahan menutup matanya.

"Hydeee!" Tetsu berteriak sambil menangis memeluk Hyde sedangkan yang lainnya pun tak dapat menahan tangis melihat kondisi Hyde.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian,**

"Untuk kasus Hyde aku hanya akan memberikan sanksi ringan mengenai meminum darah vampir lain karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk melindungi kelangsungan hidup keluarganya. Dengan demikian sidang ditutup."

Begitulah kata pemimpin tertinggi dunia vampir yang akhirnya membebaskan Hyde sehingga Hyde dapat hidup sebagai vampir normal lagi.

"Dan buat Tetsu, saya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi dunia vampir akan memberikan satu kota khusus dimana manusia dan vampir bisa hidup bersama setelah merundingkannya dengan beberapa petinggi manusia. Dan tentu saja manusia maupun vampir tidak diperbolehkan saling membunuh di kota damai tersebut." Kata pemimpin tertinggi Vampir tersebut.

Tetsu yang mendengar hal itu sangat bahagia, selain Hyde telah sembuh dan tidak kena sanksi berat, ia pun dapat mencapai mimpinya dimana vampir dan manusia dapat hidup bersama.

**Tak lama kemudian di sebuah gereja kecil,**

"Tetsu, kamu sudah siap?" tanya Ken ke Tetsu yang sedang berada di dalam salah satu kamar.

"Bentar lagi, Ken." Jawab Tetsu dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sementara di ruangan dengan altar pernikahan,

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka Tetsu kecilku akan menikah." Ujar walikota di kota tempat Tetsu dirawat dari kecil.

"Iya walau aku juga sebenarnya tidak rela dia menikah dengan vampir itu, namun itu sudah pilihannya." Kata istri sang walikota tersebut.

"Izac.." panggil Louise mesra sambil memegang tangan Izac.

"Louise…" panggil Izac juga mesra sambil mukanya bersemu-semu.

"Kalian.. cobalah bersikap biasa di hari yang spesial ini." Tegur Yuki yang malu karena mereka jadi tontonan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Yuki muncul Ken sambil tersenyum, "Yuki jangan serius begitu, kasian mereka apa-apa tidak boleh."

"Ha..habisnya.." belum Yuki menyelesaikan omongannya, Ken langsung mencium Yuki di depan semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Bagaimana kalau habis ini kita yang menikah?" tanya Ken lalu memeluk Yuki.

"Ke..Ken!" Yuki yang sangat malu saat itu langsung memukul Ken hingga tersungkur.

Louise dan Izac hanya bisa tertawa melihat kemesraan Ken dan Yuki.

Lonceng gereja pun berbunyi tanda pernikahan hendak dimulai. Hyde sebagai pengantin pria sudah berdiri di depan altar menunggu kedatangan pengantin wanitanya yang tidak lain adalah Tetsu. Setelah tak beberapa lama Tetsu dipanggil oleh pendetanya, Tetsu pun perlahan masuk dan berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Walau Tetsu memakai jas untuk menikah, hal itu tidak menyurutkan kecantikan seorang Tetsu.

"Ahhh.. harusnya Tetsu memakai baju pengantin wanita yang kusiapkan.." gumam Ken yang membuat Yuki mencubit paha Ken dengan keras.

Hyde yang melihat Tetsu langsung terpukau dengan kecantikan pasangannya, 'Tetsu dia sangat cantik dan manis sekali..'

"Hideto Takarai, apa Anda bersedia menerima Ogawa Tetsuya sebagai istrimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hyde yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung menjawab "Saya sangat bersedia." Hyde menjawab sambil tersenyum memandang Tetsu dengan lembut.

"Dan Anda, Ogawa Tetsuya, apa Anda bersedia menerima Hideto Takarai sebagai suamimu dan bersumpah untuk selalu berada di sisinya dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sakit maupun sehat, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Tetsu tersenyum dan pipinya merona malu "Ya, Saya bersedia."

"Pakaikan cincin pernikahan pada jari pasangan Anda." Kata Pendetanya kemudian.

Dengan semangat Hyde kemudian mengambil cincin pernikahannya dan memakaikannya dengan manis di jari manis Tetsu, dan sebaliknya Tetsu pun memakaikannya ke jari manis Hyde. Setelah prosesi pemasangan cincin pernikahan, Hyde dan Tetsu terus menerus bergenggaman tangan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Sekarang kalian berdua telah sah menjadi suami istri, dan kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk mencium pasangannya."

Tentu saja Hyde dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir seksi Tetsu walaupun saat itu Tetsu belum siap sehingga sempat kaget dengan keagresifan Hyde. Namun setelah agak tenang, Tetsu akhirnya membalas ciuman Hyde. Hyde kemudian memeluk tubuh Tetsu sambil terus menerus menciumnya. Para pengunjung langsung menahan nafas melihat Hyde dan Tetsu yang berciuman dengan sangat mesra dan sangat lama itu.

Kemudian setelah puas Hyde langsung tersenyum ke arah Tetsu dan langsung menarik Tetsu keluar dari gereja tersebut "Ayo Tetsu kita lanjutkan di kamar kita."

"Hy..Hydeee!" teriak Tetsu kaget sekaligus malu.

Sedangkan para pengunjung hanya dalam tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Kemudian dengan perlahan Yuki bersandar ke pundak Ken sambil melihat ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sedang bahagia "Hei Ken.. Apa suatu hari nanti kita bisa menikah seperti mereka berdua?" tanya Yuki dengan suara yang seperti bisik-bisik.

"Hehe.. Pastinya Yuki, mari kita buat pernikahan yang tidak kalah menariknya dengan mereka berdua." Senyum Ken sambil memeluk Yuki.

* * *

OWARI

ditunggu review dan kritiknya ya

kl pada ngekritik lama updatenya maaf ya TAT"

derita anak semester akhir yg ga beres2 semester akhirnya


End file.
